


Ограбление века

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff and Humor, How to Steal a Million AU, M/M, Romance, Single work, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: Санкт–Петербург, столица России, осень тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят второго года. События начала века разрешились в пользу Белого движения, была учреждена республика. Правительство проводит мероприятия в память о прервавшейся царской династии, приуроченные к трехсот пятидесятилетию дома Романовых, в том числе музейные выставки и экспозиции. В частной коллекции знаменитого ювелира и собирателя произведений искусства Павла Пестеля обнаружена одна из корон Российский Империи, считавшаяся утерянной и, предположительно, вывезенной в Европу в годы Революции и Гражданской войны.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Союз Спасения: ББ-квест





	1. Глава первая, в которой есть преступление, но нет наказания

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** 1\. Это AU по фильму «Как украсть миллион», который автор очень рекомендует к просмотру. Впрочем, это совершенно необязательно для понимания происходящего.  
> 2\. Альтернативная Россия такая альтернативная, что всевозможные социальные условности, устои и скрепы пошли лесом. Это надо просто принять как данность.
> 
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

_ « _ _...Вчера вечером в столице завершился крупнейший аукцион произведений искусства, собравший коллекционеров со всего мира. Было продано свыше тридцати редких полотен французского импрессионизма и постимпрессионизма, среди которых наибольшее внимание заслуженно получил  _ _ « _ _ Портрет мадам де Минур _ _ » _ _ кисти Сезанна из знаменитой частной коллекции Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина. После оживленных торгов за произведение было отдано пятьсот пятнадцать тысяч долларов. Следующий аукцион такого масштаба состоится только… _ _ » _

Кондратий Рылеев изумленно хватил ртом воздух и так широко распахнул глаза от неожиданности, что на всякий случай поспешил это скрыть за большими темными очками в широкой оправе. Вряд ли бы кто-то обратил на него, сидящего в машине посреди улицы, пристальное внимание, но все-таки столь явно компрометировать себя не стоило. Пятьсот тысяч долларов! Подумать только. Форменное безумие. Надо немедленно ехать домой и говорить. Желательно с ними обоими. Так ведь и знал, что когда-нибудь увлекутся и вытворят подобное, но нет, потворствовал, закрывал глаза, книжки им носил, пропуски в музейные архивы выписывал, думал – ладно, всем нужны безобидные увлечения... Хорошо, внутренние перепродажи, здесь нет таких специалистов, да и авторитета в родном Петербурге хватит, чтобы никто не посмел усомниться, но международный аукцион!  _ Пятьсот тысяч долларов! _ Нет, это не лезло уже ни в какие рамки.

Приведенный в действие торопливым движением руки, повернулся ключ в замке зажигания. Заурчал мотор. Легенькая малолитражка, отчалив от тротуара, проехала метров двести и скрылась за поворотом в одном из многочисленных петербургских переулков. 

Ранняя осень в столице ни с того ни с сего радовала теплыми деньками. Темнеть теперь начинало все раньше, но дни еще стояли солнечные и, по петербургским меркам, безветренные. Вечерний свет преломлялся в стекле окон и металле перил и ограждений, обливая кирпич, мрамор и гранит рыжеватой, как коньяк, позолотой. До дома был час чистой езды – для осторожного водителя, которым не движут эмоции. Кондратий Рылеев, счастливый обладатель красного кабриолета, импульсивного характера и друзей-авантюристов, обычно справлялся за тридцать-сорок минут, пренебрегая в стратегически правильных участках шоссе разметкой.

Бросив машину во дворе, он забежал внутрь и как есть, не удосужившись снять ботинки или пальто, рванул на второй этаж, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Искать кого-либо в такое время внизу было бесполезно: Паша, скорее всего, еще не вернулся, а Мишель наверняка занимался тем, что в мастерской ловил через окно последние крохи естественного дневного освещения. Туда-то Кондратий и пытался поскорее попасть, так что даже споткнулся на самом верху, а после непривычно долго дергал ручку на потайной двери. Проход в мастерскую, сколько лет они здесь жили и сколько существовала мастерская, был замаскирован под дверцу одного из многочисленных шкафов, отъезжающую в сторону: для её открытия не требовалось хоть какой-то физической силы, но в этот раз она поддалась – видимо, по вине эмоций – только с третьей попытки.

Внутри все было завалено холстами и картоном, грунтовкой и белилами, красками и кистями, подрамниками, рамами и багетами. Пахло маслом и растворителями. Мишель в самом деле нашелся за мольбертом, загороженный полотном таким большим, что из-под него торчали только ноги. Пришлось перешагнуть через поваленную табуретку и обойти всю эту конструкцию, чтобы взглянуть на лицо, выражающее высшую степень довольства собой, и – да, на очень талантливую копию, занимающую огромный подрамник. 

– Отойди, ты загораживаешь, – сказал Мишель вместо приветствия и активно замахал рукой вправо, как будто мог сдвинуть Кондратия силой мысли. Не мог, но Кондратий отошел сам: спиной он успел закрыть оригинал картины, над которой велась работа, и, едва снова получив к ней доступ, Мишель уперся взглядом в лупу, а лупой – почти в само полотно. – Как мило было со стороны Ван Гога подписываться одним именем… И не садись на диван, там все в краске.

Кондратий покосился сначала на упомянутый диван, потом на кремового цвета штанины и подумал, что не очень-то и хотелось.

– Здесь вообще  _ все _ в краске, – вместо этого скрестил руки, намереваясь сразу задать разговору серьезный тон. – И в деньгах! Да, я все знаю. Только что слышал по радио. Так что теперь ты меня послушай.

Мишель, видимо, слушать не хотел, потому что расхохотался и откинулся на спинку шаткого деревянного стула, так и сжимая в руке лупу. Почувствовав, очевидно, каплю краски на лбу, он попытался вытереть ее тыльной стороной ладони, чем сделал еще хуже; Кондратий неодобрительно фыркнул.

– Это был бешеный успех. Триумф. Виктория, – мечтательно перечислял Миша, небрежно размахивая кистью, зажатой во второй руке. – Я мог продать еще хоть десять Сезаннов. Пятьсот тысяч, Кондратий! Не рублей. Долларов! За одну картину!

– Именно! Пятьсот. Тысяч. Долларов, Мишель! Транспортировка через всю Европу! Ты просто авантюрист. И что, опять?!

Выразительно ткнул пальцем в свежий сырой холст.

– Нет, почему же. Пусть повисит теперь у нас внизу. И кто знает, быть может, однажды всего за миллион-другой кто-нибудь захочет стать счастливым новым владельцем шедевра.

Картину, на которой Мишель сейчас старательно выводил подпись, было в самом деле буквально не отличить от оригинала. Кондратий разбирался в предмете – и не был уверен, что ему бы удалось. Это и пугало. Сейчас ведь есть новые методики… И чего не жилось этим двоим спокойно? Ладно Паша с его золотыми руками и идеальным глазомером: Паша, хотя и подделывал знаменитые (в довольно узких кругах) ожерелья, графины и светильники, для продажи выбирал хотя бы то, о чем весь мир или уже забыл, или никогда в массе своей и не знал. Но Мишель, Мишель! Родился с кистью в руке. Учился у лучших. Копировать мастеров! И каких! Это закончится плохо. Совершенно точно это закончится плохо.

Кондратий не заметил, как успел на нервах схватить со столика на одной ножке разведенную грунтовку, и как Мишель яростно отобрал ее обратно, едва не прижимая к груди.

– Я неделями отковыривал ее от старых полотен не для того, чтобы она оказалась в помоях, – обиженно прошипел он. – Клянусь тебе, самому Ван Гогу не стоили таких трудов его картины, как мне.

– Конечно. Он же был Ван Гогом! – Кондратий схватился за голову. И вот как его переубедить? – Прекращай торговать подделками, Мишель, это чистая уголовщина.

– Ерунда. Я не убиваю людей, не планирую бунт, не нищих граблю, в конце концов! Мои покупатели – миллионеры, которые хотят шедевров. И они получают шедевры, а ты идешь в ателье и заказываешь себе очередное пальто за немыслимую сумму. Все счастливы.

Кондратий покосился на свое пальто: ну да, хорошее пальтишко, дороговато, конечно, вышло, зато из английской ткани... Хотел открыть рот и возмутиться, но не успел: сначала слабо, потом все отчетливее с улицы стало слышно полицейскую сирену – и направление, в котором двигался звук, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Он дернулся со своего места, подлетел к маленькому круглому окну в башенке и выглянул. 

Во двор въехал кортеж. Сначала четверо полицейских на блестящих черных мотоциклах, затем два полицейских же автомобиля и под конец – целый автобус, судя по торчащему из-за бокового зеркала флагу – правительственный. Внутри все похолодело. Вот и поговорил с Мишелем. Вот и помог, называется, предотвратить катастрофические последствия. Именно так проходят проверку на дружбу. Или проваливают.

Мысленно кляня себя на чем свет стоит, Кондратий обернулся назад, показал большим пальцем на окно и, сглотнув, промямлил:

– Миш… Там, это… Полиция…

– О! – Мишель радостно хлопнул в ладоши и подскочил со своего стула, ловкими прыжками перебираясь через вечный завал поближе к окну. – Прекрасно, прекрасно. Идем. Идем скорее. Это к Паше. 

Пока Кондратий думал, чему здесь радоваться, и еще хуже – что такое успел совершить относительно благоразумный (по крайней мере, в сравнении) Паша, Мишель стремительно проскакал обратно, все так же виртуозно обходя нужные и не очень предметы, которые занимали почти все пространство не слишком крупной мастерской, и, уже наполовину высунувшись в дверной проем, добавил:

– Будь другом, закрой за нами? Я хоть рубашку сменю.

Не сказать, чтобы это оставляло хоть какое-то подобие выбора.

Паша, оказывается, уже успел вернуться. Или никуда и не уходил, а просто был у себя. Второе даже более вероятно – встречать нежданных гостей он вышел в затянутым в черный смокинг, создавая при этом полное впечатление, что именно так он ходит по дому каждый день. Кстати, гости, судя по всему, нежданными были только для Кондратия: Мишель об их прибытии, очевидно, знал заранее, а Паша и вовсе чуть ли не с распростертыми объятиями бросился ко входной двери.

В проеме между прихожей и гостиной стояли пять человек: четверо полицейских, выполняющих явно технические функции, и высокий худой господин во фраке, с бабочкой под горлом. 

– Юшневский, Алексей Петрович, – представился господин во фраке, протягивая сухую ладонь для рукопожатия. – Директор Государственного Эрмитажа. Павел Иванович, – он обернулся к Паше, – вы позволите…

– Само собой, – Паша активно закивал, выразительным взглядом намекая застывшим в проходе Мишелю и Кондратию посторониться. Кондратий сторониться не хотел, но Мишель так агрессивно дернул его за рукав, что пришлось тоже отступить в сторону, уступая дорогу.

– Великолепно, – раздался голос директора из середины гостиной, – это в самом деле она. Просто чудо, что вам, точнее, вашим предкам, удалось найти, выкупить ее и вернуть в Россию. И большая щедрость с вашей стороны позволить нам выставлять ее в ближайшие месяцы.

Не может быть. Не могло это быть правдой – точнее, только это правдой быть и могло, но заставить себя поверить… Едва ли. Кондратий ткнул острым локтем подвернувшийся под руку Мишин бок.

– Господин директор приехал забрать  _ корону Российской Империи, _ – весело шепнул на ухо Мишель, издевательски выделив последнюю часть, и довольно бесцеремонно развернул его голову в сторону стеллажа, занимавшего почетное место посреди комнаты. – У них какая-то выставка в честь Романовых. Вроде как к годовщине, но все заранее. 

А в гостиной творилось страшное. Кондратий молча – и, что самое ужасное, совершенно бессильно – наблюдал, как четверо полицейских под чутким руководством педанта-директора сняли  _ корону Российской Империи _ с бархатной синей подушечки, вынули из устроенной специально для нее полки и погрузили в переносной ящик. Подушечка и мраморная подставка отправились следом. Паша излучал жизнелюбие и открытость, директор рассыпался в благодарностях. Бравые полицейские захлопнули крышку ящика (Кондратию по звуку показалось, что его собственного гроба), защелкнули на ней ремешки, подняли, каждый со своего угла, и понесли на выход. 

Страшным было здесь на самом деле не то, как с короной обращались. О, нет, напротив, драгоценное сокровище лелеяли уже сейчас, страхуя со всех сторон и боясь лишний раз тронуть мельчайший камень. Да и Паша ястребом кружил над своим детищем, контролируя весь процесс – вот только в том все дело и было, что над  _ своим. _ Корона-то была, конечно, Российской Империи, но только на вид. По факту же она представляла собой скорее корону ювелирной империи Павла Пестеля. Знаменитый оригинал одной из редко использовавшихся, но очень красивых царских драгоценностей был печально утрачен в годы Революции и Гражданской войны. Поговаривали, что вывезен в Европу и уже обречен остаться там, выкупленный частными коллекционерами за такие суммы, которые ни одно правительство мира не потратит на  _ побрякушку, _ даже такую ценную. Впрочем, Паша придерживался куда более реалистической версии о том, что корона попала в руки красных и продана была не сразу целиком, а разобрана и разменяна по отдельным камням – словом, что сгинула она окончательно. Потому как сорок пять лет спустя, рассуждал Паша, уж точно нашелся бы в семье ее владельцев человек, который решился бы сделать деньги если не на продаже, то хотя бы на выставке. Но таких не нашлось. И тогда Паша, человек с прямыми от природы руками, растущими из плеч, чувством меры и вкуса, огромным талантом к ювелирному делу и такой же к нему любовью, просто  _ сделал _ ее по образцам со старых фотографий и подробным архивным описаниям, потратив уйму средств на металлы и камни. Подделка, правда, действительно получилась, что надо, и хранилась дома на полке в знак того, что искусство – превыше всего, и вообще собрались они здесь во имя великого. Кондратий даже сам в это верил. Ровно до настоящего момента.

Стоило только двери закрыться за спинами полицейских и господина директора, а с улицы – загудеть моторам и заскрипеть колесам, как Рылеев накинулся уже и на него: 

– Паша, ты спятил! Придет весь Петербург! И еще толпа иностранцев!

– Именно так. Весь Петербург, половина Европы и, чем черт не шутит, даже из–за океана кто-нибудь заглянет посмотреть на нашу корону. Не благодарите, – Паша отвесил шутливый поклон. – Господа, за это надо выпить.

Взбешенному Кондратию в руки впихнули откуда-то взявшийся бокал игристого и сказали меньше волноваться и больше пить – само пройдет. Он не поверил, но все же выпил (не прошло). Присел на диванный подлокотник.

– Что такое искусство, друзья мои? – спросил Паша и, не дожидаясь ничьих слов, ответил себе сам: – Это память. Это вечная память о том, что создано человеком. Совершенство, сравнимое с самой природой! Люди придут и уйдут. Обыватели посмотрят на блестящие камни, не понимая, что перед ними шедевр. Но мы, мы с вами войдем в историю как те, кто сохранил утерянное сокровище. 

От разговоров об искусстве у Кондратия разболелась голова. Наверху лежали две статьи – одну надо было дочитать, другую дописать, и ответить на несколько писем. Ох, ну и не вовремя же Паша с его короной! Не вовремя же эти сумасшедшие любители по любому поводу устраивать выставки. Еще вчерашний аукцион… А он так и не переубедил Мишеля.

– Хотя бы о проверках подумайте, – взмолился Кондратий, обращаясь к последнему разумному доводу. – Они привезут экспертов. Притащат ультрафиолетовые лучи и будут ее просвечивать. Под микроскопом осмотрят каждый камень. Да живых свидетелей найдут, в конце концов! Паша, хоть ты послушай!

– Пусто без нее стало, – невпопад ответил Паша. Он мог, когда хотел, делать вид, что не слышит и не видит – потому что слышал и видел, разумеется, всегда. Просто великолепно. – Дай сюда. 

– Все равно никто точно не помнит, как она выглядит, – сказал Мишель, передавая что-то со стола. – Даже очевидцы.

Когда их початая, но не распитая еще до дна бутылка  « Дон Периньона » оказалась в полке на месте короны, Кондратий уронил голову в ладони, уперся локтями в колени и тоже решил сделать вид, что ничего не видит и не слышит. Но других это не заинтересовало, а ему самому – нисколько не помогло.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой нет преступления, но есть наказание

Во втором часу ночи нормальные люди обычно спали. То ли искусствоведы не относятся к нормальным, то ли жители этого дома априори таковыми не считались: Кондратий не спал, а третий час ломал глаза над стопкой утыканных мелким шрифтом листов, залитых рассеянным желтым светом настольной лампы. Работа шла плохо – мыслями он возвращался то к аукциону, то к несчастной короне, теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно увезенной на выставку, и дальше мог только сокрушаться, злиться и тяжело вздыхать в разных пропорциях. 

Учитывая всем известную аксиому, что всякую работу, сделанную после часа ночи, все равно потом придется переделывать, самым рациональным решением было улечься спать. Кондратий сложил расползшиеся листы ровной стопкой, вылез из-за стола, погасил лампу и успел отогнуть одеяло в надежде хотя бы во сне перестать переживать, но почти ровно в тот момент, когда он уже коленом уперся в матрац и готов был уютно улечься до самого утра, ровно этажом ниже что-то громыхнуло. Громыхнуло – покатилось – и замерло. 

Кондратий невольно вздрогнул и прислушался. Больше не громыхало.  « Ладно, – подумал, устраиваясь головой на подушке, – наверное, показалось » . Закрыл глаза.

Внизу громыхнуло снова. Еле слышно зашуршали шаги.

Сна вдруг не осталось ни в одном глазу. Уснешь тут, когда внизу кто-то… Призраков в доме не водилось. Совершенно точно не водилось. Мишель спал в комнате с мастерской через стенку – если бы выходил он, Кондратий услышал бы раньше. Паша, уехавший отмечать  « сделку тысячелетия » , вряд ли вернется раньше трех-четырех часов утра. Выводы напрашивались неутешительные.

К сожалению, у них в доме  _ было _ , что украсть. Уйма старинных вещей, зеркала, вазы и красивые сервизы. Здоровый персидский ковер на полу в гостиной – правда, с трудом можно было себе представить, как воры стали бы его выносить. Но кто знает этих воров. Ключи от автомобилей никто специально не прятал. И – боже, боже, на крючке, даже в гардероб не убранное, осталось внизу его любимое пальто. 

Потратив еще секунд пять на борьбу с собой, Кондратий все-таки отбросил одеяло, слез с постели и вышел из комнаты. Если зеркал и ковра было жаль, но не до слез, то прощать проходимцу с улицы любимое пальто – нет уж, увольте. 

Вниз вела закругляющаяся, выдолбленная из мрамора лестница. Широкие перила справа, гладкая стена слева. А на стене, помнится, композиция из холодного и огнестрельного, неудавшаяся Пашина коллекция – ему наскучивало слишком быстро. С краю, сразу под последним револьвером – выключатель. Страшно, конечно, а что делать? Кондратий спустился на несколько ступеней и замер. К счастью, шаги босых ног было вряд ли слышно; осторожно перегнувшись через перила, он выглянул в гостиную – и еле сдержался, чтобы не закричать вслух. Первым бросилось в глаза пятно фонарного света, шарящее по стене, бело-желтый кругляшок, навевающий мысли или о сыщиках, или о бандитах. Потом – ссутулившаяся мужская фигура, непосредственно и держащая в руках источник света. 

_ Грабитель. _ К ним в дом  _ действительно _ пробрался вор. И позарился он на новенького Ван Гога – Ван Гога кисти Бестужева-Рюмина, в смысле.

Кондратий отпрянул от перил, вжимаясь спиной и затылком в прохладную стену, и резко зажмурился. Стало дурно. Слегка закружилась голова, ускорилось сердцебиение и очень захотелось истошно заорать, разбудить Мишеля и с чистой совестью упасть в обморок. В конце концов, почему он всегда за всех отдувается? Они с Пашей такого начудили за последние два дня, что… К сожалению, времени на оры и обмороки не было. Если закричит, ему конец. Никто не приходит на ограбление безоружным. Значит, нужно действовать, причем действовать быстро. На опережение.

Стараясь лишний раз не шаркать и не шуршать, чтобы не выдать своего присутствия, он оттолкнулся от стены и, придерживаясь рукой за перила, стал спускаться ниже. По стеночке, хорошо, так, а вот и панно с оружием. Где-то здесь был маленький пистолет… Не поддается, зараза. Хорошо. Придется брать тот, что в два раза тяжелее и больше. Не сказать, чтобы Кондратий великолепно стрелял. Не сказать, чтобы он вообще  _ умел _ стрелять. Но принцип знал. А что там знать-то? Вот тут предохранитель, тут курок, главное – правильно навести. Можно считать, что силы равны. Еще две ступеньки вниз. Отлично.

Щелкнул выключатель.

– Ни с места! Поставьте картину.

Свет резанул по уже ставшей привычной темноте, на мгновение ослепляя. Когда Кондратий снова решился взглянуть вперед, для верности выставив перед собой пистолет и сжимая, тоже на всякий случай, обеими руками, в ответ на него уставились честнейшие, совсем не грабительские глаза – красивые, серые и не менее перепуганные. Но руки от этого трястись не прекратили.

– Поставьте картину на место, – повторил он еще раз и, осмелев, быстро спустился с лестницы, по-прежнему держа неудавшегося грабителя на прицеле. Грабитель, не ожидавший, видимо, столь радушного приема, даже не попытался оказать сопротивление и опустил тяжелую раму на пол. Кондратий метнулся к телефону на маленьком столике, спрятанному в углу за лестницей, зажал трубку между плечом и ухом и стал набирать полицию. 

– Прошу вас, не надо!

Грабитель в ужасе ломанулся вперед, картина с грохотом упала на пол, пистолет в руке Рылеева дернулся сам. Вор вскинул руки:

– Пожалуйста! Давайте решим все, как цивилизованные люди. Я ведь ничего еще не украл. Я хотел забрать всего одну картину. Схватил первую попавшуюся, у вас их вон сколько висит… Одной больше, одной меньше. Ну? Смотрите, я сейчас все… – он наклонился к полу, не сводя взгляда с нацеленного на него оружия, подхватил тяжелую раму, попятился к опустевшей стене и со второго раза приладил полотнище на место. – ...верну. Видите? Простите меня на первый раз. Не надо полицию.

Кондратий пристально посмотрел на возвращенную на свое законное место картину. Умыкнуть что-то еще преступник вряд ли успел – звонить в полицию перехотелось. Все-таки поднимать лишний шум из-за Мишелевой подделки… Он повесил трубку. Снова перехватил пистолет двумя руками.

– Как вы узнали, что Павла Ивановича не будет дома?

– Профессия такая, понимаете ли, – пробормотал грабитель, нервно посмеиваясь. – Я был уверен, что и вы с ним вместе отмечаете открытие выставки, и, поверьте, мне очень жаль, что я вас напугал, но теперь ведь и вы меня порядком напугали, так что предлагаю считать, что мы квиты.

Вор стал боковыми шажками пробираться ко входной двери, но не тут-то было – Кондратий вошел во вкус и теперь не спускал его с прицела. Вид трясущегося пистолета в сжатых до побеления руках почему-то приводил грабителя в невнятную панику. 

– Эта штука, – он кивнул, сглотнув, на оружие, – надеюсь, не заряжена?

– Заряжена! – решительно возразил Кондратий, почувствовав власть над ситуацией. С огромным трудом снял пистолет с предохранителя. – Разумеется, заряжена! А какое у вас?

– Какое у меня..?

– Оружие!

– О, господи, – взмолился грабитель, – я вас умоляю, никакого! Пожалуйста, не нужно стрелять. 

– Ну ладно, – сжалился Кондратий, тоже не горящий желанием устраивать лишнее кровопролитие посреди ночи, да и не слишком уверенный в том, что справился бы. – Я вас отпущу. Не знаю, почему, но…

И – да, он не знал, почему, но произошло обратное: то ли сказалась нервозность, то ли грабитель сам был виноват, что шевельнулся слишком резко, но вопреки собственным словам Рылеев выстрелил. Пистолет выбросил пулю и дым, толкнул непривычные к стрельбе руки отдачей, с грохотом выпал от неожиданности, сам Кондратий – отлетел назад, тоже исключительно потому, что испугался. Некоторое время стоял в ушах показавшийся оглушительным выхлоп. Когда стих – повисла тишина, в которой Кондратий еще несколько секунд просидел, закрыв лицо руками, на лестнице, прежде чем решился подползти к перилам и выглянуть в гостиную. 

Грабитель полусидел–полулежал на полу, схватившись за правую руку. Жив! Хотя бы жив. От сердца отлегло. А то шутка ли, обезвреживать вора и самому закончить убийцей! Интересно, Мишель прибежит на шум? И как ему это объяснять? Нет, надо было немедленно избавляться от тела – в смысле, от постороннего у них дома. 

Грабитель оперся на левую руку и встал. Кондратий вышел из своего укрытия за перилами, нерешительно переступая мерзнущими ногами по паркету. Весьма обрадовался, когда паркет сменился ковром.

– Ой, – сказал вдруг грабитель, просовывая левую ладонь под полу пиджака и нащупывая что–то на правом плече. – Вы посмотрите. Так ведь и кровью можно истечь.

Кондратий скосил взгляд на пальцы: красные. Ну а какими им еще быть? Комната визуально поплыла – пришлось схватиться рукой за колонну позади себя. Он ранил человека. Ранил. Человека! Он! И зачем только Пашу понесло праздновать с музейными сотрудниками?

На кухне при ближайшем рассмотрении страшная рана оказалась глубокой, но все же обыкновенной царапиной, требующей простого обеззараживания: пуля прошла по касательной. Еще бы! Он же и не целился! Да даже если бы целился, скорее всего, промахнулся бы.

– Это у вас что? – недоверчиво поинтересовался грабитель, кивая на склянку со свернутой крышкой. 

– Йод.

– Будет жечь?..

Кондратий оторвал кусок ваты и посмотрел в эти несчастные серые глаза. К серым глазам прилагались темные кудри и широкие плечи, которые теперь, когда грабитель был вынужден снять пиджак и закатать один рукав рубашки, стало прекрасно видно. В актеры идут с такой внешностью, а не в домушники.

– Что, громилы тоже бывают слабонервны?

– В хороших домах, где я обычно промышляю, не стреляют. Я к этому не привык.

« Дожили, – подумал Рылеев. – Ну и преступники пошли в наше время. Мельчает мир » . Смочил вату, отмотал бинт, обошел полукругом стул, на котором расположился грабитель. Едва прикоснулся к ране, как рука дернулась, грабитель громко зашипел:

– Ай! Жжется!

Кондратий не дал ему вырваться окончательно, промыл все-таки царапину, приложил свежую вату и даже перебинтовал.

– Считайте, что у вас профессиональная травма. 

– И теперь я на пару недель нетрудоспособен, – буркнул грабитель.

– Проведете их, как честный человек, – ответил Кондратий раздраженно. Сил не было на эти шуточки – он отошел от стола и красноречиво встал у выхода с кухни. – Послушайте, уже два часа ночи, мне завтра на работу, а я еще даже не ложился.

Грабитель вытаращил на него глаза и даже перестал держаться за бинт:

–  _ Вы _ работаете?

– Представьте себе такую странность! Все, бога ради. Давайте. Вам пора.

– Ладно-ладно, я уже ухожу…

В прихожей, когда Кондратий облегченно выдохнул и потянулся, предвкушая несколько часов сна, больше не обеспокоенный ни взломом, ни той бессердечностью, с которой он без колебаний выстрелил в безоружного человека, грабитель снова решил его поразить:

– Только вот интересно, как я теперь попаду домой. У меня болит рука, и я не могу держать руль. Это болевой шок. От кровотечения.

Словно для убедительности он начал съезжать спиной вниз по колонне, поддерживающей потолок. 

– Боже, за что мне это, – взвыл Рылеев. – Я вызову такси. И сам заплачу. Вы довольны?

– Я-то, может, и доволен, но если полиция обнаружит около вашего дома мой автомобиль… – непонятно когда грабитель перестал стекать вниз по колонне и говорил теперь весьма вкрадчиво на ухо – по ощущениям так сразу в мозг. – Начнутся выяснения, лишний шум. В конце концов, теперь я за вас боюсь. Вы ведь мне помогли.

Он льстил. О, он в открытую льстил, добиваясь каких-то своих, одному ему известных грабительских целей, но Кондратий слишком устал, чтобы противиться, и повелся, и решительно оттолкнул его в сторону, чтобы влезть босыми ногами в Пашины безразмерные резиновые сапоги, оставшиеся неубранными с грозы на выходных. 

–  _ Я _ отвезу вас домой. Это вас наконец устроит? – рявкнул он уже безо всякого налета вежливости, дергая ручку входной двери. Грабитель, напротив, впервые за вечер вежливо промолчал.

На частной территории было тихо и пусто – только кусты и тени. Вышли за ограду. Мимо проследовала почтенного вида пара, странно покосившись на Рылеева в пижаме, пальто и резиновых сапогах. У забора нашлись запаркованными всего две машины – длинная белая с убранной крышей и еще одна, черная, на вид по статусу куда более подходящая скромному труженику преступного мира. Кондратий к ней и свернул, уверенный в том, что ошибиться не может.

– Не туда, – со слащавой улыбкой поправил грабитель, хватая его за локоть и перенаправляя к белой. Открыл перед ним водительскую дверь, помогая усесться за руль, обошел вокруг и сел с другой стороны. 

– Не слишком роскошно для домушника? – прошипел Кондратий, вставляя ключ.

– Не беспокойтесь, – отстраненно протянул водитель, – я её угнал. 

– Я не могу вести угнанную машину!

– Это почему же? Принцип тот же: три педали, вот руль, передачи переключаются здесь…

Нет, ну всему был в этой жизни предел. Короны, картины, пистолеты, бинты, краденые машины, резиновые сапоги и нахальство одного конкретного сероглазого маргинального элемента добили пошатнувшееся рылеевское самообладание. Поэтому, едва грабитель удосужился огласить адрес, он вывернул руль до упора, вдавил газ в пол и рванул по ночным петербургским улицам, игнорируя остальной трафик и половину знаков. За десять минут домчал – и даже не съязвил на тему того, что номер в «Рэдиссоне _»_ , в отличие от автомобиля, не угонишь. 

– Спасибо, вы очень милы, – сказал грабитель уже по приезде, вылезая из машины. Длинные ноги ему были нужны, очевидно, чтобы перешагивать через борт, не трогая дверцу. – Буду рад оказать вам взаимную услугу.

– Вряд ли в этом будет необходимость, – Рылеев выбрался с другой стороны, кутаясь в пальто. – Только, скажите на милость, как  _ мне _ теперь ехать домой? 

– Вот видите. Не отвергайте помощь раньше времени.

Пока Кондратий рассматривал огромные окна и роскошные своды, грабитель подозвал служащего.

– Добрый вечер, Сергей Петрович.

– Будьте так добры вызвать моему спутнику такси.

Служащий растворился в полумраке площади, выискивая свободную машину, а грабитель развернулся к Кондратию, сунул руки в карманы пиджака и невесело усмехнулся:

– Ну вот, я совершенно себя раскрыл. Теперь вы и имя мое знаете. Но у меня есть смутное предчувствие, для моей профессии довольно редкое, что вам можно доверять.

Кондратий скривился и, едва уловил краем взгляда подъехавший автомобиль, сорвался в ту сторону. Грабитель догнал его уже у самой двери и поймал за рукав пальто.

– У меня к вам маленькая просьба. Последняя, и, поверьте, она вас совсем не затруднит. 

Очень хотелось домой. Спать. Не стоять здесь на холоде, выставив себя на посмешище, и на каждом втором шаге выпадать из левого сапога.

– Я как настоящий болван отправился на дело без перчаток, и теперь там все в моих отпечатках пальцев. Может быть, вас не затруднит взять тряпочку и протереть раму как следует, а?

– О, – Кондратий медленно кивнул, поднимая брови, – ну конечно. Конечно. А не нужен ли вам еще чужой паспорт или фальшивые деньги?

– Нет-нет, – отказался грабитель. Стоило сесть и уехать, но Рылеев уже завелся и останавливаться не хотел.

– Ах, скромничаете! Ну что вы,  _ Сергей Петрович, _ не надо скромничать. Может, еще и поцелуемся на ночь?

Мишель правильно говорил – Кондратию пора было научиться вовремя удерживать не в меру длинный язык за зубами. Например, как сейчас. Потому что грабитель изменился в лице и ни с того, ни с сего выдал:

– Вообще–то я вас едва знаю и не посмел бы, но раз вы сами предлагаете…

В оправдание Кондратию – грабитель был выше и шире, и вырваться, наверное, даже при желании бы не получилось. И, хотя случилось все неприлично быстро, шокированно вскрикнуть он все-таки успел. Однако за то, что дальше он выбрал сжать в кулаках ворованный, вероятно, пиджак и позволить себя целовать, а не бить нахала по нахальному красивому лицу, оправдание уже не полагалось.

– Доброй ночи, – сказал грабитель с мерзкой довольной улыбкой, отпуская его и помогая усесться на заднее сиденье. Даже наклонился, чтобы убрать в салон с улицы его замерзшие босые ноги в резиновых сапогах. – И про раму, пожалуйста, не забудьте. Вы просто прелесть.

Оскорбиться на _«_ прелесть _»_ даже в наспех открытое окно Кондратий уже не успел.


	3. Глава третья, в которой искусство сводит людей вне зависимости от их собственных желаний

– Паша, я задержал вора.

Судя по тому, что Пестель уже был дома, Кондратий вернулся не раньше половины третьего, а может, и трех. Таксист всю дорогу полз в правом ряду, пропуская каждый попадающийся на пути автомобиль - следовал, видимо, просьбе _грабителя_ вести аккуратно, и оставался непреклонен, сколько бы неугомонный пассажир ни пытался его поторопить. О здоровом сне перед долгим завтрашним днем можно было забыть. А ведь он обещал днем заглянуть в музей, да еще и вечерняя встреча, будь она неладна...

– Это был успех. Ты бы видел, – вдохновенно рассказывал Паша, размахивая в воздухе бокалом шампанского. Он был – не то что подпитый, но слегка веселый и в азартном разыгравшемся настроении. – За нашей короной уже выстроилась целая очередь. Нам предла… Что?

Где-то на середине увлеченного монолога Паша осознал, во-первых, присутствие Кондратия в прихожей, во-вторых – его любопытный вечерний образ, в-третьих – констатированный убитым усталым голосом факт. Кондратий скинул пальто на те самые перила, из-за которых час назад целился в неудавшегося грабителя, и прошаркал в середину гостиной, иногда выпадая из сапог. Сапоги были какого-то чудовищного размера, но Паша носил их на два шерстяных носка и напрочь отказывался выбросить.

– Угу. Вора. У нас в гостиной.

Паша перестал размахивать бокалом и уставился на него вопросительно, потихоньку отходя назад, пока не ударился о кресло. 

– Ну?

– Я сидел у себя. Читал. Слышу – шум. Спустился, а здесь он, – вздохнул Кондратий, потирая лоб. – Высокий, стройный… Ну, довольно симпатичный.

Кресло, к счастью, было достаточно большим, чтобы привалиться с другой стороны. Паша повернулся к нему, вытаращив глаза, и Кондратию пришлось поспешно оправдаться:

– Я имею в виду, если забыть, зачем он явился! А так – у, наглейший тип. Ни капли стыда, ни малейшего подобия совести.

– А это ты когда успел выяснить?

– Когда отвозил его домой.

Тут уже вытаращенными глазами не обошлось: Пашин взгляд мигом протрезвел, а сам он поперхнулся поднесенным к губам шампанским, заодно плеснув из бокала на уже изрядно помятый, но до тех пор еще вполне достойно выглядящий смокинг. 

– А что мне, по-твоему, было делать?! – вспылил Кондратий. – Я ведь его ранил из твоего пистолета. Ну так кто же знал, что эта штуковина стреляет!

От отрезвления Паша перешел в этот момент к следующей стадии – ускоренной обработке поступившей информации. При ходьбе ему думалось лучше, поэтому он сходил за вторым бокалом, сунул его в руки не особо сопротивляющемуся Кондратию, практически заставил отпить и категорично утвердил:

– Ты должен мне все немедленно рассказать. В подробностях.

Кондратию не слишком хотелось пить, зато очень хотелось уйти к себе и доспать заслуженные часы, но перечить Пестелю, который уже вошел в раж и решил все выведать, он не стал. Только отметил с неудовольствием, исхитрившись скосить взгляд на Пашины наручные часы, что минутная стрелка неумолимо подбиралась к половине четвертого.

– Я тебе уже все рассказал. Я спустился, увидел вора, схватил пистолет со стены и стал ему угрожать. Собирался вызвать полицию, – заново перечислил Кондратий. – А потом увидел, на что он покушается. На Ван Гога. На _Мишиного_ Ван Гога.

Паша поперхнулся шампанским второй раз и безмолвно указал глазами на картину. Кондратий активно закивал:

– Именно! На него. Если бы я вызвал полицию, все бы открылось, и… Но я не хотел в него стрелять. Честно. А потом пришлось обработать рану. И он сказал, что не может вести машину, и я отвез его в гостиницу.

– Ну конечно, – Паша удовлетворенно кивнул, потом закивал активнее, заодно чуть не зарядив Кондратию в лоб бокалом: – Конечно! Участие полиции повлекло бы за собой некоторые неудобства.

– То есть ты считаешь, что я правильно поступил?

Воспользовавшись подвернувшейся возможностью, Кондратий вернул ему недопитое шампанское, которое Паша поспешил утилизировать непосредственным приемом внутрь. 

– Ну разумеется! – обрадованно вскричал он, вскидывая руки. – Разумеется, правильно! Может, он и воровал-то впервые…

Вот и хорошо, подумал Кондратий, вот и замечательно. От сердца отлегло – и с чистой совестью можно было отправляться спать. Первый сапог он скинул около кресла, из второго выпал ближе к лестнице.

– Слушай, – сказал вдруг окончательно отряхнувшийся от около-шокового состояния Паша, застав его на полпути на второй этаж. – Я надеюсь, этот… «высокий, стройный, довольно симпатичный» к тебе не приставал?

Кондратий посмотрел вниз, где посреди комнаты, как раз между двумя разбросанными сапогами, остался бодрый Пестель – сна ни в одном глазу, по бокалу в каждой руке и полная готовность хоть сейчас вершить правосудие. Приставал, не приставал… Какая уже разница? Они, к счастью, никогда больше не увидятся.

– Не-а, – покачал головой Кондратий, пряча зевок в ладони. – Паша. Иди спать. Я могу за себя постоять.

«Но не хочу?» – ехидно намекнуло подсознание. Кондратий отмахнулся и самоотверженно продолжил путь наверх: лестница еще никогда не казалась такой длинной, а навязчивый шепоток внутреннего голоса – таким прилипчивым. 

_Короне Российской Империи_ в Государственном Эрмитаже выделили небольшой, но все же отдельный, собственный зал. _Корона Российской Империи_ была запечатлена с лучшего ракурса и напечатана на большой яркой вывеске, украшающей уличный стенд: дирекция музея анонсировала мероприятия, предвосхищающие наступление памятной даты весной грядущего года. Рядом с фотографией то и дело притормаживали прохожие – что горожане, что гости столицы были одинаково очарованы, сенсация расползалась быстрее ежегодной эпидемии гриппа, и посмотреть на всплывшее много лет спустя сокровище династии Романовых собирались люди, одинаково далекие и от искусства, и от российской истории, и от монархических взглядов.

Внутри царило оживление. Билеты продавали ограниченными партиями, и от затолпления музей спасало именно это; взглянуть на корону запускали группами, иначе в зале, надо полагать, было бы вовсе не протолкнуться. Хотя свежего воздуха, проникающего через распахнутые форточки, и так не хватало, чтобы остудить небольшое помещение. 

Корона – _их_ корона, черт возьми – занимала почетное место в самом центре, в подсвеченной витрине, которая возвышалась над полом подобно миниатюрной квадратной колонне, установленной, в свою очередь, на обнесенном ограничительными лентами подиуме. Кондратий вынужден был признать, что блеск металла и камней так раскрывался, конечно, гораздо богаче, чем в интерьере гостиной. Не зная, что это подделка, никто никогда не посмел бы усомниться, что перед ними чудом вернувшийся на Родину оригинал. 

Итак, напротив задачи «заглянуть в музей, доложить Паше» можно было поставить первую галочку: удостоверившись, что все проходит гладко (вот счастлив будет Пестель услышать долгожданное «ладно, я был неправ»), Кондратий развернулся и стал пробираться к выходу. Голова все еще побаливала после бессонной ночи, и неудивительно, что по пути он совершенно ненамеренно на кого-то налетел.

– Извините…

– Вот это встреча.

Подумать только: его придерживал за локти вчерашний взломщик. 

– О, господи, – тихо взвыл Кондратий, – опять вы…

– Нас с вами повторно сводит искусство, – пространно заметил _грабитель_ , – воистину мир тесен.

Счастье – то есть, входная дверь – было так близко. Но нет. Кондратия подхватили под руку, развернули обратно в зал и толкнули к витрине.

– Она прекрасна, вы согласны?

Грабитель кивнул на корону. От этого взгляда – расчетливого, оценивающего взгляда профессионального преступника – у Кондратия все похолодело внутри. Задвинув поглубже ужас и отвращение, он прижался к боку своего вынужденного спутника и зло прошипел на ухо:

– Не смейте!

– Не беспокойтесь, – грабитель гаденько улыбнулся, – по понедельникам у меня выходной. Кстати…

По логике вещей дальше должно было последовать возмущение, но Кондратий не успел его продумать и уж тем более озвучить. Не успел исключительно потому, что перед ними, заслоняя вид на корону, словно из воздуха вырос директор музея.

– Кондратий Федорович! Хорошо, что вы заглянули, – Юшневский кивнул ему, хотел протянуть руку для приветствия, но, метнув взгляд на каменную хватку Кондратия на чужом рукаве, передумал. – И вы…

«И чего он не мог промолчать? – подумал Рылеев досадливо. – Сдал меня этому проходимцу. Точно же теперь не отстанет». 

– Сергей, – не меняясь в лице, ответил грабитель. 

Ах да. У него же есть _имя._ Может быть, стоило наконец прекратить мысленно называть его _грабителем_.

– Очень приятно.

– Взаимно.

– Интересуетесь искусством? – Юшневский, умело воспользовавшись ситуацией, стал потихоньку увлекать их ближе к витрине, обходя других посетителей.

– В некотором смысле,– уклончиво подтвердил _Сергей._ «Вот ведь жулик», – подумал Кондратий с долей восхищения и снова с тоской через плечо покосился на дверь. 

– Тогда, я уверен, вам будет интересно взглянуть на систему защиты, которой мы окружили наше главное сокровище, – Юшневский остановился на последней ступени, прямо перед красной лентой, и гордо выпрямился, становясь сразу как будто еще выше. – Кондратий Федорович…

– Давайте без формальностей.

Было странно, что директор музея обращается к нему по имени-отчеству, а ко взломщику, влезшему прошедшей ночью в их дом, – по имени и едва ли не по-дружески. Хотя Юшневский, конечно, понятия не имел, что перед ним взломщик, и хотя бы поэтому следовало его извинить.

– Как скажете. Итак, – он для верности расправил плечи, как будто до этого стоял еще недостаточно прямо, – взгляните сюда. Видите эти маленькие лампочки? Они создают вокруг короны инфракрасное поле. Оно сплошное и окружает витрину целиком. Если датчик засекает в поле посторонний объект, срабатывает сигнализация. Простая, но крайне действенная система. И назвали мы её очень просто – _«_ И-де-ал _»_. 

Кондратий изо всех сил старался изображать заинтересованность и не смотреть на часы. Вот сейчас. Сейчас надо будет поблагодарить, и можно с чистой совестью бежать дальше. Домой – и успеть урвать пару часов отдыха перед ужином.

– Спасибо вам большое, это все очень интересно, но я...

– А отключить ваш _«_ Идеал _»_ возможно? – встрял со своим идиотским грабительским вопросом Сергей. Хоть вой, хоть кричи: что за бесцеремонно наглый тип?!

– О нет, это совершенно исключено! – с готовностью отрапортовал Юшневский. – Ключ от сигнализации находится у начальника охраны. Теоретически к нему имеют доступ его подчиненные, но никто и не подумает отключать сигнализацию. Если хотите, я расскажу вам, на каком принципе...

– ...Но я действительно очень тороплюсь, – выпалил наконец Кондратий, не заботясь уже о соблюдении соответствующих норм этикета. – Простите, я вас покину.

– А я бы с удовольствием послушал про систему охраны, – как ни в чем ни бывало сказал Сергей. Вот же дубина! Нет, пусть даже не покушается на Пашин шедевр. Пару месяцев в государственном музее их корона могла выдержать, но перепродажу на черном рынке...

– А вы, – процедил Кондратий сквозь зубы, хватая его за руку и уже утягивая за собой, – пров _о_ дите меня домой.

Юшневский, кажется, еще продолжил удивленно что-то говорить им в спину, но стало не до того. Руку надоедливого взломщика Кондратий выпустил только на улице, словно боялся, что тот все-таки вернется и, несмотря на инфракрасное поле и толпу свидетелей, средь бела дня вынесет корону прямо из зала.

– Ну у вас и характер, – выдохнул Сергей с искренним недоумением, когда его рукав перестали, наконец, яростно сжимать. – Вот это перепады настроения. 

Кондратий залез в машину и вставил ключ, намеренно игнорируя все попытки удержать его для разговора. Сергей не отчаивался и попробовал ухватиться за дверцу или за борт.

– Послушайте, да куда же вы все время бежите? Мне нужно вам кое-что сказать. Это важно.

Он умудрялся при всем при этом быть вежливым – улыбаться даже – и уже за одно это хотелось отмотать время назад и дать Паше добро на вершение правосудия. Хотя повода, если честно, не было. «Не важнее, чем мой сон и душевное равновесие», – раздраженно подумал Кондратий, прежде чем музей вместе со всеми нарушителями ночного и дневного спокойствия остался позади.

Мишель всегда стучал, прежде чем войти, но редко дожидался ответа. 

– Сбегаешь с ужина?

Он захлопнул за собой дверь, упал на разобранную еще с дневного сна кровать и с наслаждением потянулся. 

– У меня деловое свидание, – ухмыльнулся Кондратий. Он все пытался гребнем привести в порядок волосы, пострадавшие от соприкосновения с подушкой, и морщился, когда частые зубья продирались через отдельные спутавшиеся пряди. – С одним _авторитетным историком._ Специализируется на истории императорской семьи. 

– Как зовут?

– Романов, – зевнул Кондратий. – Человек, по-моему, по фамилии профессию выбирал.

– Что за Романов?

– Николай.

– Николай Романов?! – Мишель оживился и привстал на локте. – Да ладно? Как ты это сделал?

– Сделал что? – не понял Кондратий.

Мишель подскочил с кровати, подлетел к нему и стал трясти за плечо.

– Если это _тот самый_ Романов, – он отпустил Кондратия, переметнулся к окну, чтобы взглянуть на подъехавший к дому автомобиль. – Ого! «Кадиллак». Не говори Паше.

– Почему?

– Николай Романов. Историк, изучает последних, ха, Романовых. Знаменитый коллекционер. Паша его не выносит. В каком мире ты живешь? 

– А я почем знал, что это _ваш_ Романов? – обиженно скривил губы Кондратий. – Он оборвал телефон, требуя встречи. Проще было согласиться.

Романов оказался именно тем Романовым, о котором говорил Мишель. Николай Романов, историк и коллекционер. Он водил «Кадиллак», носил совершенно пижонский смокинг, поблескивающий в вечернем освещении ресторана, и ему было что-то нужно от Кондратия.

– Вопрос, который я хочу вам задать, совершенно не терпит отлагательств, – заявил он деловито, как только они разместились за столом, заказали вино и обменялись формальными репликами о самочувствии и состоянии дел в жизни. – Вы должны понимать, что я совершенно потерял голову, когда увидел ее. И ничто, ничто не в силах прекратить мои страдания, но вы, даст бог, сможете.

В целом от его объяснений понятнее не становилось: кто эта неизвестная, укравшая сердце уважаемого историка, Кондратий понятия не имел, и уж тем более даже предположить не мог, чем лично он мог помочь.

– Кто она?

– Она, – Романов прикрыл глаза; руки у него подрагивали. В попытке скрыть нервное напряжение он схватился сначала за салфетку, потом за ладонь Рылеева. – Она – совершенство… Идеал. Мечта. Она должна быть моей, понимаете?

– Ну же? Скажите, кто. Я ничем не могу вам помочь, пока вы не объясните…

Он не договорил, прерванный возникшим у стола официантом.

– Николай Павлович Романов? Вам звонок из Варшавы, это срочно.

На лице Романова, едва ли вообще отражающем какие-либо нормальные человеческие эмоции, кроме напряженной задумчивости, проскользнуло нечто похожее на нежелание прерывать и без того с трудом развиваемый разговор – и все же он извинился, что вынужден оставить своего собеседника в одиночестве, и вышел из-за стола. Кондратий остался со скучающим видом рассматривать скатерть, картины на стенах и золотые канделябры. Странный тип – все коллекционеры со странностями, но Пашины странности всегда были вполне безобидны. А этот…

– Какая удача! Добрый вечер, Кондратий Федорович. Без формальностей, если позволите, но я даже опасаюсь… 

И правильно делал, что опасался. Выяснять отношения на публике, конечно, не хотелось, но отчего-то появилось мощное желание схватить со стола, например, тарелку, а лучше тяжелый фужер, и запустить в бестолковую голову. 

Сергей – да, кто бы мог подумать, что успевший поднадоесть новый знакомец объявится снова – плюхнулся на диван рядом, где еще недавно сидел Романов.

– Вы меня преследуете? – Кондратий попытался вытолкать его из-за стола, но в виду габаритов это было проблематично. – Какой же вы хам! У меня встреча. Убирайтесь немедленно.

– Я бы не стал вас отвлекать, но дело срочное.

Да что же это такое – сговорились они, что ли, со своими срочными делами? И это еще он «всегда куда-то бежит».

– У вас совсем никаких представлений о порядочности? – двумя руками в спину и коленкой в бок все же удалось заставить его снова встать из-за стола. – Вы меня достали. Уходите. Немедленно. Ну.

Сергей отряхнул пиджак – откуда он костюмы берет, не иначе как тоже крадет? – и, быстро озираясь по сторонам, попятился к выходу. Из-за барной стойки показался Романов. Кондратий занервничал.

– Позвоните мне. Или приезжайте. «Рэдиссон», номер 825, спросите Трубецкого, – почти в дверях он чуть не сбил с ног официанта с подносом, привлек к себе несколько неодобрительных взглядов и, наконец, вывалился на улицу. Кондратий облегченно выдохнул – а секундой позже справа уселся Романов.

– Простите. Семейные обстоятельства.

– Ничего.

– Еще вина?

– Будьте так любезны.

Нужно было еще вина – еще много вина. Бутылку на него одного как минимум. А потом проспать часов двенадцать, чтобы не беспокоили директоры музеев, влюбленные историки и, самое главное, обнаглевшие грабители, почему-то проживающие в «Рэдиссоне».

– То, о чем я хотел с вами поговорить… Это очень неудобная тема. Я даже не знаю, как лучше к ней подойти, – сказал Романов очень серьезно. – Но от нее зависит, возможно, вся моя дальнейшая жизнь, уж личное счастье по меньшей мере. Да-да, не удивляйтесь, именно так.

– Да не томите же, скажите, кто она!

– Как кто? – Романов пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, и, снова схватив за руку, доверительно прошептал: – _Корона Российской Империи,_ конечно же. 

Час от часу не легче! Помешались они все на этой короне?

– Право, я поверить не мог, что она в самом деле в России, а ведь я объехал всю Европу, пытался отыскать ее несколько лет, писал в архивы, предлагал несметные суммы, но все тщетно, – в сердцах продолжил Романов, впервые за вечер расчувствовавшись, потому как то, что было на сердце, больше не мучило его недосказанностью. – А потом сходил, взглянул собственными глазами – это точно она! Это она, никаких сомнений не может быть. Я звонил Павлу Ивановичу. Назначал с ним встречи. Он непреклонен…

Кондратий слушал – слушал – и слушал… И не знал, в какую сторону посмотреть, чтобы не выдать своего безразличия к чувствам несчастного историка. Корона не была милой неприступной девушкой, но и тут он помочь, к сожалению, ничем не мог.

– И тогда я подумал, что мне нужны вы. Вы убедите его. Прошу вас, нет, умоляю, спасите меня. Я заплачу любые деньги.

Как верно говорил, разозлившись на каких-нибудь коллекционеров-дилетантов, Мишель: и все-таки мы живем в обществе потребления. А ведь искусство нам дано, чтоб не умереть от истины. Великий Ницше. Но от такой истины – равно как и от обсуждений подобных сделок в понедельник вечером – впору в петлю было лезь. Причем добровольно.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой поспешно принятые решения приводят к неприятным последствиям

Гости были в этом доме обычным явлением. Заглядывали старые знакомые, коллеги, покупатели и журналисты. По приглашению и не только, с предупреждением или без, успев по дороге выдумать весомый повод или вовсе им не озадачиваясь – в общем, редкостью были дни, когда уже за завтраком, услышав беспокойную трель дверного звонка из прихожей, кому-нибудь не приходилось подняться из-за стола, скомкать только-только расправленную на коленях салфетку и пойти открывать. 

Утро было, в целом, самое обычное и во всех отношениях замечательное. Мишель задумчиво размешивал в тарелке овсянку с медом, Кондратий резал на части воздушный омлет, краем глаза примериваясь к ярко-розовому помидору, Паша читал газету, медленно жуя поджаренный хлеб с вареньем.

– Объяснись, будь так добр, за рандеву с Романовым, – бросил он вдруг как бы невзначай и чинно отхлебнул кофе. Кондратий от удивления даже перестал резать омлет:

– Откуда ты…

Мишель неловко потупился в тарелку. Кондратий метнул в него плохо читаемый тяжелый взгляд:

– _Миша._

– Паша спрашивал, где ты, – буркнул Мишель обиженно. – Очень переживал, что тебя украл взломщик, позарившийся на Ван Гога. 

Вилка и нож звякнули о фарфор, опущенные на тарелку несколько более резким движением, чем следовало бы. Кондратий оставил Мишеля в покое и стал прожигать дыру в Пестеле:

– _Паша._

– Ты не предупредил, – так же спокойно продолжил Паша. Перелистнул страницу. – Я волновался. Вдруг тебя взяли в заложники и требуют выкуп.

Мишель хохотнул – и запил усмешку апельсиновым соком.

– Мне пришлось его успокоить, что у твоего Романова денег столько, что выкуп не потребуется.

– Романов _не мой_ , – выстрадал Кондратий сквозь зубы спустя несколько секунд неловкого молчания. Жаль, что разорваться пополам и убийственно смотреть сразу на двоих находится за пределами человеческих возможностей. – Начнем с того, что я понятия не имел, кто такой Романов, пока ты мне не сказал. Так что он _ваш_ Романов. Это раз. Во-вторых…

– _Я_ вообще никакого отношения не имею к Романову, – вскинулся Мишель, – мне просто не повезло знать, кто это. И Романову нужна корона. Паша, по-моему, остался только ты. 

– Мишель…

Пестель оторвал взгляд от газетной страницы дольше, чем на мгновение: дело принимало серьезный оборот. Кондратий прокашлялся, снова взялся за приборы, указал ножом поочередно на Пашу и на Мишеля:

– Господа, учитывая, что проблема общая, предлагаю постановить, что Романов также общий, и не перекладывать ответственность.

Мишель недоверчиво посмотрел на зависший над столом нож. Пришлось вернуться к омлету и помидору, чтобы его не смущать. Подтаявшее масло ровным слоем ложилось на хрустящий свежий багет, кофе приятно горчил и оставлял глубокое послевкусие, засахаренные яблоки сулили, конечно, в перспективе зубную боль, но отказывать себе в такое утро – о, вот что было бы подлинным преступлением.

– Боюсь, что у меня скоро закончатся аргументы, – Кондратий пожал плечами, накалывая кубик омлета на вилку. – У Романова некий комплекс, в силу которого он убежден, что между ним и, собственно, _Романовыми, –_ он сделал выразительную паузу, загадочно поведя в воздухе рукой, – существует непосредственная связь. И я бы сказал вам обоим большое спасибо, если…

Договорить он не смог: конец фразы заглушил мелодичный, но всегда неуместно громкий перелив звонка из прихожей. Мишель тут же стал делать вид, что крайне увлечен кашей, а Кондратий так жалостливо посмотрел на аккуратно разрезанный омлет и только после – на Пашу, что тот сдался и отложил газету. Снял с колен квадратную салфетку, на которой едва ли можно было разглядеть крошки, оправил длинный домашний халат, перевязав пояс и вышел.

В прихожей, куда Кондратий выглянул из чистого интереса, почему Пашино отсутствие занимает столько времени, но ни хлопнувшей снова входной двери, ни незваных гостей за завтраком за ним не следует, обнаружился незнакомый господин с огромной папкой в руках. Господин что-то увлеченно объяснял Паше, одновременно пытаясь впихнуть ему авторучку и настойчиво тыча длинным пальцем куда-то вниз страницы.

– То есть мне нужно только подписать? – уточнил Паша, по диагонали пытаясь прочитать, что значится в папке. Судя по сощуренным глазам, написано было или мелко, или запутанно, или и то, и другое вместе.

– Да-да, Павел Иванович, уверяю вас, это просто формальность! – добродушно подтвердил господин с авторучкой. – Необходимая, однако, чтобы страховка вступила в силу.

Паша все хмыкал, качал головой и сомневался, и вместо подписи вырисовывал ручкой круги по воздуху. Неизвестный господин нетерпеливо перетаптывался с ноги на ногу.

– То есть я подписываю документы, и наша корона застрахована на… миллион долларов?

– Именно так! – Быстрые кивки господина с папкой невольно навевали сравнение с игрушкой-неваляшкой. Об этом Кондратий шепнул на ухо незаметно подкравшемуся Мишелю: ему, очевидно, скучно стало за столом в компании каши и багета. Мишель хохотнул в кулак. – Страховка на случай кражи, порчи, войны, вооруженного восстания, землетрясения, наводнения, цунами, извержения вулкана и так далее… От вас более ничего не потребуется. 

Паша еще раз бегло просмотрел страницу, прежде чем расписаться наконец, к огромному облегчению настойчивого господина, на указанной строке. Тот поспешил рассыпаться в благодарностях и откланяться.

– До свидания, – пробормотал Паша, открывая перед ним входную дверь. – Доброго дня.

– До свидания, Павел Иванович, – господин с папкой энергично потряс Пашину руку. – И вам, господа… Кстати, чуть не забыл. Вы, вероятно, захотите присутствовать при экспертизе. Она состоится в пятницу, в десять утра. 

От этих его слов внутри закопошилось недоброе предчувствие. Судя по тому, как отшатнулся и схватился за колонну Мишель, не только у Кондратия. Паша, стараясь ничем не выдать растерянности, как можно более ровно переспросил:

– Простите, при какой… экспертизе?

– О, что вы! Как я мог! – всплеснул руками господин с папкой. – Приношу свои извинения, совершенно выпало из головы. Страховка вступает в силу после вынесения экспертного заключения, это обязательная процедура, таково требование фирмы… Страховщики-немцы – сами понимаете. Дотошный народ. Мы пригласили профессора Сперанского. В пятницу, в десять часов. Вы все, разумеется, можете присутствовать в качестве гостей. По всем вопросам звоните Алексею Петровичу, он выразил желание лично заниматься вашей выставкой… Да-да. Как хорошо, что вы мне напомнили. Ждем вас, очень ждем, Павел Иванович. Всего вам доброго.

Дверь за оставшимся безымянным господином закрылась с полминуты назад, а тишину, воцарившуюся в прихожей, так никто и не нарушил. Наконец Паша кашлянул, Кондратий тяжело вздохнул, прочесав рукой еле-еле успокоенные волосы, Мишель вдруг посмотрел на них обезумевшим взглядом и сипло выдавил:

– Ну все. Все кончено. Теперь Пашу посадят. А потом и меня. Кондратий, тебе надо немедленно уезжать куда-нибудь подальше. В Америку. 

Паша вернулся от входной двери, прошел круг по гостиной, замер напротив Мишиного Ван Гога и стал рассматривать небо на картине, как нечто необыкновенное, притопывая при этом правой ногой.

– Позор, какой позор, – продолжил убиваться Мишель. – Уж лучше… Паша! У тебя еще остались патроны?

Паша развернулся к Кондратию, посмотрел на него исподлобья и мрачно изрек:

– Ты знаешь, я думаю, Мишель прав, тебе лучше уехать. Не стоило тебя втягивать. Может, все уладится, тогда посмотрим, но пока…

– Из которого ты, говоришь, взломщика ранил?

Кондратий, устав переводить взгляд с одного на другого, резко замахал руками:

– Так. Нет. Я не поеду ни в какую Америку. И никакие патроны нам тоже не нужны. Подождите. Хватит паниковать. Все, помолчите, бога ради, я принесу выпить.

Мишель, попытавшийся было от переизбытка чувств броситься к панно с оружием, при слове «выпить», кажется, передумал так скоро прощаться с жизнью и свернул в противоположную сторону – к дивану. А вот от повторно раздавшегося дверного звонка вздрогнул даже Паша: только еще одного визита им не хватало сейчас для полного счастья.

– Сделаем вид, что никого нет? – неожиданно робко предложил Кондратий, уже настроившийся на коньяк.

– Пожалуй, – кивнул Паша, стискивая зубы.

– _Buenos dias, amigos!_ – провозгласил незваный посетитель, распахивая незапертую дверь и без приглашения перешагивая через порог. – О, как я рад, как я рад! Я проделал долгий путь _de Buenos Aires, para que… Jesus! Jose, Maria,_ глазам не верю!

Пока все трое, слишком ошеломленные еще новостями о грядущей экспертизе и мыслями о невеселом своем будущем на нарах или в бегах, хлопая глазами смотрели на гостя – Паша заранее с неприязнью, Кондратий с недоумением, Мишель в явных попытках что-то воскресить в памяти – тот влетел в дом на раздувающихся полах белоснежного плаща. Только иностранец мог осенью в Петербурге догадаться надеть белый плащ. 

Первым отмер Паша, когда латиноамериканский гость проследовал грязными ботинками с чистого паркета на еще более чистый персидский ковер и остановился с ним рядом напротив _Ван Гога._

– Простите, сеньор, а вы…

– Алехандро Агиль, – вновь упавшим голосом ответил за него очнувшийся Мишель. – Коллекционер и…

– О, – многозначительно выдал Паша.

Сеньор развернулся к нему – точнее, создалось такое впечатление, что сперва развернулись его усы, а потом уже сам сеньор – и скорее заявил, чем спросил:

– Вы – _Miguel?_

– Он – _Мигель_ , – процедил Паша, кивнув на диван. 

– ...Потенциальный покупатель, – закончил Мишель.

Это немногим помогло ситуации.

– _Estupendo,_ – ответили усы сеньора, переключаясь на Мишу. – Ван Гог! Ваш Ван Гог. Я заберу сегодня же, называйте любую цену.

Мишель смотрел на усы сеньора, усы сеньора – в основном на картину, восторженно подрагивая. 

– Честно говоря, вы очень не вовремя, – попытался вмешаться Кондратий. – Не лучше ли перенести встречу? Скажем, на следующие выходные…

Это привело сеньора в откровенный ужас, и он прервал Рылеева категорично выставленной вперед ладонью:

– _No! No puede…_ Не ждет. В моей стране революция, рабочие бастуют, мои заводы простаивают, _pero yo no… no salgo, no salgo…_ я **не уйду** без, – драматично захлопнулись веки, трагически поникли усы, – нее. 

Мишель беспомощно уставился на Пашу, всем своим видом выражая две эмоции: «хочу провалиться под землю» и «помогите кто-нибудь». Паша глянул на Кондратия – Кондратий пожал плечами и взглядом указал на дверь.

– Слушайте, сеньор, как вас там, – кашлянул Паша. Мишель скромно подсказал:

– Агиль.

Кондратий поспешил от греха подальше ретироваться за обещанным коньяком и бокалами. Усы сеньора недоуменно навострились. 

– Агиль. Сеньор Агиль, мне, правда, искренне жаль, но у нас сейчас, понимаете, тоже практически революция, – Паша развернул не успевшего возразить сеньора лицом к двери и подтолкнул в нужном направлении, – поэтому приходите-ка лучше в выходные, а еще лучше поезжайте обратно в Аргентину, знаете что, искусство приходит и уходит, а революция сама себя не остановит, так что давайте. Аривидерчи или как там у вас.

– _Hasta la vista_ , – вяло поправил Мишель. Ответить сеньор не успел – выпроводили его куда быстрее и охотнее, чем приняли, и дверь на этот раз Паша запер на ключ. Вернулся Кондратий с бокалами, растеряв по пути всякие остатки вежливости и терпимости. Зато коньяк в них поблескивал очень даже весело, шоколад в этом доме, как и гости, тоже никогда не переводился.

– Вы его выставили? 

– Сам ушел, – хмыкнул Паша. 

Мишель вылил в рот содержимое бокала и откинулся на спинку дивана, уставившись пустым взглядом в потолок.

– Вот бы сейчас наводнение. Или пожар. Или хотя бы вооруженное восстание.

Паша приподнял бровь:

– Чтобы наши проблемы стали казаться сущей мелочью в сравнении? 

– Дурак, – добродушно отмахнулся Мишель. – Пока корона не застрахована. Красть ее все равно никто не станет, кому она нужна, а вот если несчастный случай…

– Много ты хочешь, – невесело ухмыльнулся Паша, покачивая бокал из стороны в сторону, отчего коньяк в нем плескался невысокими волнами: он иллюстрировал, очевидно, желанное наводнение. Повисла недолгая напряженная пауза – ровно до тех пор, пока у Кондратия вдруг не заблестели глаза, почти как у усатого аргентинца.

– Мишель! – завопил он с искренним восхищением. – Ты гений! Ты гений, Мишель, я всегда это говорил!

Никак не объясняя своего внезапного приступа жажды деятельности, Рылеев кинулся к телефону и уже оттуда, держа в одной руке трубку, а второй пытаясь одновременно и не выпустить бокал, и набрать цифры, еле дыша спросил:

– Паша! По какому номеру звонить в «Рэдиссон»?


	5. Глава пятая, в которой честному человеку приходится встать на преступный путь

За краткий, но удивительно спокойный промежуток времени, проведенный порознь, грабитель Сергей не иначе, как успел подрастерять свои грабительские навыки: по всей видимости, боевое ранение в самом деле вывело его из строя на несколько дней. С несвойственной профессиональному преступнику рассеянностью он прошел мимо, едва ли взглянув на столик, за которым расположился Кондратий, и на него самого. 

– Псс. 

Шепот нагнал его через несколько шагов. Сергей остановился, оглянулся, но и теперь в окликнувшем человеке старого знакомого не признал. На уличной веранде ресторана при отеле собрались в массе своей примерно одинаково одетые люди, потягивающие одинаковое вино и одинаковый скотч из одинаковых бокалов. Кондратий затянулся и тихо выдохнул, сквозь затемненные стекла наблюдая, как прохладный ветерок уносит белый дым в сторону площади, где толпились таксисты и скучали на лавках прохожие. 

– Псссс.

На второй раз прием сработал: Сергей заметил его, смерил внимательным, почти оценивающим взглядом и с выражением искреннего изумления на лице повернул обратно к нужному столику. 

– Признаться, я… не узнал вас, – выдал он вместо приветствия, усаживаясь напротив и без всякого зазрения совести разглядывая сигарету, очки и старомодные белые перчатки, исчезающие под твидовыми рукавами пальто. – Хотя и ждал вашего звонка, и был им обрадован, но… Вы… Что-то в вас появилось такое… 

Он выглядел пойманным врасплох – и подозрительно очарованным. О, нет, нет-нет-нет, это было совершенно некстати. Преступники, конечно, крайне коварны. Только и ждут того, чтобы усыпить бдительность и провернуть что-нибудь незаконное. 

– Прошу, не нужно любезностей, – предельно холодно перебил Кондратий, – у меня есть к вам разговор предельно конфиденциального характера.

На этих словах Сергей пересел ближе. У проплывающего мимо официанта попросил два мартини. Снизил голос на полтона:

– Раз так, может быть, возьмем бутылку и поднимемся ко мне в номер? В целях сохранения конфиденциальности.

– У нас с вами сугубо _деловая_ встреча, – отрезал Кондратий все так же непроницаемо – и в довершение предупреждающе хлопнул по руке, как бы незаметно ползущей по столешнице в его сторону. Противно длинные пальцы дрогнули, но до манжета так и не дотронулись. – Нужно кое-что вынести.

Подошел официант с двумя треугольными бокалами. Пришлось неловко прервать разговор, пока бокалы не оказались на столе, а официант, сложив поднос, не скрылся в дверях гостиницы.

– В каком смысле «вынести», – пробормотал Сергей, прикладываясь к мартини. 

– Ну. Стырить, – шикнул Кондратий, на всякий случай озираясь по сторонам. Возникло такое впечатление, что все присутствующие – особенно вон та дама в бордовой меховой жилетке, поглядывающая на его собеседника через всю веранду – слышали каждое его слово. 

Тут на Сергея, очевидно, снизошло понимание происходящего. 

– То есть попросту выкрасть, – он понимающе кивнул и снова наклонился ближе, чтобы практически шептать на ухо – в этот раз весомой причины его оттолкнуть не нашлось. – Что нужно вынести?

– Да так, сущую мелочь, – в тон тихо шепнул Кондратий. – Поместится в продуктовую сумку. 

– Считайте, я в игре. Откуда?

Вот и настал момент истины – пора было раскрывать карты. Даже мартини обжег горло совершенно особенным образом: как ни крути, несмотря на всю решимость, ступать на тропу преступности было неизбежно боязно. Вдох, выдох, только не выдавать внутренней паники! – 

– Из Эрмитажа.

Сергей округлил глаза, беззвучно присвистнул и немного отодвинулся.

– Я вне игры, – пока Кондратий осознавал такую внезапную перемену настроения, он из чистого любопытства все же поинтересовался: – А что вы, собственно, хотите украсть из _Эрмитажа,_ позвольте узнать?

– Корону Российской Империи, – сообщил Кондратий. Сергей, казалось, вовсе перестал понимать происходящее:

– То есть как – корону… Вашу? _Вашу_ корону Российской Империи?!

– Ну, она не моя, по документам она Пашина, но, в общем, да. Нашу. 

– Для чего это вам вообще… А! Ну конечно. Набиваете цену?

Сергей предположил так серьезно, что это не могло не вызвать некоторого недоумения – и доли обиды в том числе. Но обижаться было непрофессионально, особенно тогда, когда сам вопрос о том, удастся ли его предприятие, решался, увы, отнюдь не в пользу Кондратия.

– Да бог с вами, – он махнул рукой, пряча разочарование в бокале. – Она и так стоит миллион долларов.

– И охраняет её миллион полицейских. По одному полицейскому на каждый доллар, – поддакнул Сергей. – Меня такой валютный курс не устраивает.

Он преспокойно допил свой мартини, как будто не ломал собственными руками, точнее, словами, целых три судьбы одновременно, и махнул официанту с просьбой повторить. 

– Это значит… значит, все-таки нет? – упавшим голосом уточнил Кондратий. Шансы таяли, как тает снег на варежках, вывешенных зимой сушиться у камина. – Или все-таки да?

– Все-таки нет.

– Что ж… Я понял. Хорошо. Простите, что отнял ваше время. – Желание пить отчего-то сошло на нет: если в компании Паши и Мишеля все, что крепче кофе, становилось причиной и предпосылкой веселья, то сейчас и простая вода бы в горло не полезла. Кондратий затушил сигарету и собрался вставать из-за стола, но в последний момент – в последний момент что-то внутри екнуло и навязчиво загудело в ухе: «Попробуй. Это ведь вопрос жизни и смерти, не ради себя – ради Паши! Ради Мишеля. И ради того, чтобы не уезжать в Америку». Спустя несколько мгновений борьбы с собой победило все-таки чувство долга. Кондратий в последний момент посмотрел в бесстыжие грабительские глаза и в надежде, что под темными линзами можно будет разглядеть его умоляющий взгляд, со старательно нагнетаемой робкой жалостливостью сказал: – Я всего лишь думал, что могу положиться на ваш профессионализм и опыт, потому что кроме вас… мне ведь совершенно не к кому обратиться, и после того, как вы сказали, что можете мне доверять, я смел надеяться на ответную услугу... Что ж. Извините. Мне стоит идти.

Быстро, чтобы не рассеялось впечатление, он перевел взгляд на свои руки и, отодвинув бокал на середину стола, начал выбираться. А когда почувствовал крепкую хватку на плече – еле сдержался, чтобы не допустить триумфальной улыбки.

– В любом случае сейчас уже поздно, но, как говорится, утро вечера мудренее, – быстро проговорил Сергей. – Завтра с утра мы с вами встретимся и все обсудим. Совершим разведывательную экскурсию на выставку и наметим план.

– То есть все-таки да? – спросил Кондратий с восхищенным придыханием, сам поражаясь своему актерскому мастерству. Сергей уклончиво покачал головой:

– Вы не переживайте и лучше допейте, – подвинул к нему обратно отставленный подальше бокал. Потом бросил взгляд на часы. – Для экскурсий уже, быть может, и поздновато, но для прогулок… Я мог показать вам настоящий Петербург, хотите?

Ну вот опять. Опять он за свое! Наверняка надеется таким образом отвлечь внимание и заставить его забыть о задуманном ограблении. Пусть оставит свои уловки более впечатлительным жертвам.

– Все это очень мило, но я вырос в Петербурге, – Кондратий допил, наконец, и свое: больше наизнанку от мысли об алкоголе не выворачивало. – Завтра здесь же ровно в десять часов. Не опаздывайте.

Привычки оборачиваться он не имел, но даже так, уходя, до последнего ощущал взгляд в спину.

Сергей не опоздал. Ровно в десять утра следующего дня они обменялись стандартными приветствиями, расположились в машине и в первую очередь взяли курс на Эрмитаж.

– Этих полицейских вы опасаетесь? – не удержался Кондратий, перехватив красноречивый взгляд в сторону уличного патруля. – Это министерство внутренних дел, здесь всегда полиция.

– И этих тоже, – Сергей поджал губы и кивком указал вперед. Впереди у ворот менялся состав караула.

– Боже, да им же нет до нас никакого дела! – всплеснул руками Кондратий. – Они охраняют Смольный. 

– Я знаю, – сдержанно отозвался Сергей. – Ну, хоть похудею на тюремной диете…

Кондратий подумал – не озвучивая, разумеется, вслух – что худеть ему совершенно незачем. Грабитель был действительно _преступно_ хорошо сложен. Оставшийся отрезок пути провели молча.

В музее по сравнению с началом работы выставки схлынул ажиотаж. Вероятно, это объяснялось тем, что мало кто мог позволить себе прохлаждаться среди шедевров искусства утром рабочего дня. Теперь, в отсутствие посетителей различного роста и комплекции, на корону открывался отличный вид – и Сергей рассматривал ее, нацепив на нос странные очки, похожие чем-то на театральный бинокль. 

– Невероятно, – протянул он вдруг, переводя взгляд с короны на Рылеева и обратно. – Просто феноменально.

– Что феноменально?

– Ваша брошь, – Сергей снова посмотрел на него, потом снял очки и взглянул уже без очков. Как оказалось, смотрел он все это время на немного по диагонали – под горловину свитера. – Розовый рубеллит, ни за что не отличить от царского. Где вы ее взяли?

– Странно, учитывая, что купил за бесценок в какой-то лавке, – огрызнулся Кондратий, старательно скрывая волнение в голосе. Сергею было вовсе не обязательно знать, как близко он подошел к истине: брошь сделал Паша, зная его пристрастие к мелким элегантным вещицам, исключительно по доброте душевной – от изготовления короны остались лишние камни. Опрометчиво было надеть ее сегодня, но такая внимательность к мелочам возродила веру в профессиональные качества предполагаемого соучастника. 

– В самом деле странно, – пробурчал Сергей, складывая очки в карман пиджака. А пиджак на нем снова был новый – новый в том смысле, что Кондратий такого не помнил. Не то чтобы он запомнил все предыдущие пиджаки, но…

Зал, в котором выставлялась корона, был тупиковый – поперечную стену украшало только зеркало в тяжелой раме и бездействующий каминный портал, прикрытый за ненадобностью расписной ширмой. Они остановились как раз напротив: Кондратий делал вид, что увлечен искусно инкрустированным обрамлением, Сергей что-то сосредоточенно высматривал в отражении.

– Наводит на мысли о пропаже Янтарной комнаты, – промурлыкал он, прищурившись, чем вызвал очередной недоуменный взгляд в свой адрес. – Посодействуйте-ка мне.

Только сейчас Кондратий заметил слева от себя скромное музейное заграждение – два столбика и ленту между ними – перекрывающее проход в подсобку. Сергей ловко перешагнул через ленту и скрылся за углом.

Скорее всего, объективно он отсутствовал не слишком долго, но по ощущениям, прошла целая вечность. Кондратий послушно охранял заградительную ленту, хотя и слабо мог себе представить, как стал бы не пускать за нее сотрудников музея, имеющих на то полное право, и просто надеялся, что это не понадобится. Каждый безобидный посетитель теперь и вовсе казался затевающим аналогичную пакость, а когда в противоположном углу среди прочих померещился возвышающийся над толпой профиль Николая Романова, то Кондратию и вовсе поплохело до легкого чувства тошноты и головокружения. Вообще-то, наверное, дело было в отсутствии завтрака.

А на завтрак его Сергей все-таки уговорил. Уговорил исключительно потому, что после второй его вылазки из выставочного зала в служебные помещения Кондратий на полном серьезе пошатнулся и почти упал – пришлось соглашаться на чашечку кофе в маленьком кафе неподалеку, а вместе с кофе и на полноценный прием пищи. Не виснуть же, в самом деле, на человеке, который вот этими самыми руками провернул не один десяток грязных преступлений?

На небо над центром стянуло тучи: в окно то и дело грозило застучать традиционным для столицы погодным явлением. Подкупленный теплом и вкусным кофе, Кондратий скинул пальто и подсобрал рукава; от него, впрочем, не укрылось, что взгляд Сергея то и дело возвращался к броши, в нормальном освещении поблескивающей благородным камнем. Что ж, если все пройдет успешно, придется уговорить Пашу на подарок.

– А вам не кажется, что это чистой воды снобизм? – ни с того ни с сего поинтересовался Сергей, чем невольно заставил Кондратия вздрогнуть и оторваться от созерцания играющих детей за окном. – Никто не начинает карьеру с миллиона долларов. Неплохо было бы поразмяться для начала. Заглянем в Русский музей, вынесем что-нибудь из набросков Малевича, и едва ли их кто-то хватится, а потом возьмемся за более крупный приз.

Видимо, в ответ на эти слова он посмотрел на Сергея даже слишком сурово – тот приложил ладонь ко лбу обреченно переспросил:

– Не то, да? Я понял. Тогда второй вопрос. Почему вы хотите украсть именно это произведение?

– Вот уж не думаете ли вы, что я способен украсть что-нибудь чужое? – возмутился Кондратий. По обычно спокойному Сергееву лицу скользнула тень изумления.

– Ах да, простите, это я несколько упустил из виду. Тогда почему бы нам не украсть её по завершении выставки? – предложил он, хватаясь за последнюю надежду соскочить с набирающего скорость поезда. – Устроим такое милое семейное ограбление, честное слово, я с удовольствием… 

– Поймите же, нет! Мне нужно ее выкрасть, выкрасть немедленно, – в отчаянии чуть не закричал Кондратий, перегибаясь к нему через стол и в порыве чувства хватая за руки. – Вы моя единственная надежда. Мне очень, очень это надо, потому что… – он запнулся, – потому что просто необходимо, понимаете?

– Понимаю, – замедленно изрек Сергей, откидываясь на спинку кресла. – Давайте взглянем на факты. Замкнутое пространство, круглосуточное наблюдение, сигнализация, отключить которую невозможно. Что скажете?

– Вы не взломщик, а самый настоящий жулик, – в сердцах бросил Кондратий. Тут же отдернул руки и вернулся на свое место, для верности снова уставившись в окно. Сергей проигнорировал выпад в свою сторону и оправдываться не стал.

– Нас бы спасло сочувствие какого-нибудь музейного сотрудника…

На этих словах Рылеев оживился.

– Предложим взятку?

– Какая свежая мысль. Нет, потому что я не знаю, кто может отключить эту чертову сирену.

Следующие несколько минут снова провели в тишине. Потом Кондратий с некоторой претензией в голосе спросил:

– Так и будем молчать?

– Я думаю, – угрюмо отозвался Сергей, тоже глядя в окно. Дождь, вопреки ожиданиям, не пошел, небо, напротив, просветлело, и людей в сквере прибавилось. Вдруг он подскочил с места и как есть, не потрудившись даже накинуть пальто, вылетел на улицу.

Кондратий скучающе проследил за тем, как длинная фигура широкими шагами пересекла улицу и подобралась к одному из уличных торговцев. Далее между Сергеем и торговцем состоялся диалог, содержание которого отсюда услышать было невозможно и тем более невозможно было справедливо рассудить, каким образом это имеет отношение к планируемому ограблению. Но произошедшее далее повергло его в ужас и недоумение разом, потому как Сергей – в точности как кучка детей, до этого обступавшая торговца – сначала посмотрел на чужом примере, а потом и сам запустил над сквером деревянный бумеранг. Бумеранг сделал круг над клумбами и стойкими петербургскими голубями и вернулся ему точно в руки; Сергей отсыпал торговцу денег и тем же бодрым шагом поспешил назад.

– Клянусь, если вы мне не объясните немедленно, что все это значит, я…

К несчастью, изобрести угрозу заранее Кондратий не смог, придумать на ходу – тоже, и оставалось лишь злобно сверкать глазами в сторону двух бумерангов в чужой руке. Сергей уселся напротив, сложил два одинаковых бумеранга на краю стола и очень серьезно объяснил:

– Я хочу, чтобы вы полюбовались на прощание этой улицей, этими замечательными осенними листьями, счастливыми семьями и великолепной архитектурой города. Словом, всем, что мне до глубин души отвратительно и чему я предпочитаю уютную камеру обычной русской тюрьмы.

Кондратий неверяще захлопал глазами:

– То есть вы придумали план?

Сергей жестом показал ему утихнуть – в общем, да, он был прав, кричать на людях об ограблении не стоило. Все-таки сразу видно, когда человек относится к своей профессии серьезно, какой бы она ни была.

– Сейчас мы с вами поедем ко мне, и я вам все расскажу. А пока тссс. 

– Вы все-таки совершенно возмутительный субъект, – недовольно фыркнул Рылеев. – Позвольте вам напомнить, _Сергей Петрович,_ что у нас исключительно деловое знакомство.

– Раз уж связались с преступной средой, _Кондратий Федорович,_ то нечего привередничать. Я это прекрасно помню, как и то, что мы с вами из разных слоев общества. Вы, помнится, аристократ и общаетесь с равными вам, а я простой бандит. 

И ведь было в его обманчиво шутливом тоне что-то подозрительное, скрытное, действительно бандитское. Но саму мысль о том, что за завтрак отданы столь грязным путем заработанные рубли, Кондратий попытался отогнать от себя подальше.

Гостиничный номер оказался таким, что если бы те самые мысли о способах заработка во имя успеха предприятия не были заблаговременно упрятаны, а совесть заткнута, то, пожалуй, удар бы его все-таки хватил. Сергей пихнул ему в руки большой мягкий сверток и распорядился командным тоном:

– Ванная направо, раздевайтесь.

– Это в наш план не входило, – нахмурился Кондратий.

– Генеральная репетиция в костюмах, – отрезал Сергей, разворачивая его за плечи и практически заталкивая в ванную. – Идите, идите, без этого совершенно точно никак. Возвращайтесь в обновках.

Обновки оказались, стоит признать, что надо. Штанов таких приличные люди не носят в принципе, верхнюю часть комплекта назвать кофтой позволял разве что фасон – в остальном она больше напоминала тряпку для мытья пола. Надевать это на любимый свитер казалось кощунством, а примерить на голое тело не позволило элементарное чувство брезгливости. А вот водрузить на голову отвратительную замшелую шапку все же пришлось.

– Отлично выглядите, – прокомментировал Сергей первым делом, когда увидел. – Ну-ка, повернитесь… Да, смотрите-ка, это действительно то, что нужно. Гораздо лучше, чем ваш парижский кашемир. Так. Возьмите это. И это, – он поочередно всунул Кондратию в руки щетку и ведро. – А теперь на пол. На пол, ну же, шевелитесь. И скребите ковер.

Так ненавидяще Кондратий не смотрел, наверное, даже на Мишеля, когда тот _случайно_ пустил его новую статью на палитры для акварели – но все-таки опустился на пол, больно стукнувшись правым коленом, и даже стал делать вид, что чистит ковер. 

– Прекрасно, – одобрил Сергей. – И ни в коем случае не дуться! После закрытия в музее начинается светопредставление. А в полночь придут уборщицы, и вам придется слиться с толпой. Ни в коем случае не расставайтесь с ведром, понятно?

– Так это входит в план?! – обрадовался Кондратий. От радости даже ковер чистить перестал. Сергей присел на пол рядом.

– Да, это входит в план. В мой план, с которым я предлагаю покончить здесь и сейчас, а в ночь ограбления взять бутылку шампанского и закрыться в этом номере.

Это был попросту нож в спину. Удар, каких не прощают. Кондратий посмотрел на него вмиг повлажневшими глазами – в этот раз полными подлинных, а вовсе не наигранных слез бессилия и обиды:

– Но вы же…

– Нет, это я вам скажу: «Вы же!» – прервал Сергей. – _Вы_ хотите пролезть ночью в музей и выкрасть собственную вещь, но даже не объясняете, за каким чертом вам это надо!

– Но я же вам объяснил, почему я не объясняю.

– Не очень отчетливо.

Что-то появилось такое в спокойных серых глазах – что-то штормовое и недоброе – отчего Кондратий почувствовал себя безнадежно сломленным отвратительной свалившейся на него ситуацией. На них на всех свалившейся. 

Он медленно, словно не до конца осознавая свои движения, положил щетку в ведро. Снял с головы шапку и тоже сложил в ведро. Отставил ведро в сторону.

– Да… Да, вы правы, любой бы на вашем месте… Можете назвать меня психом.

– Вы и есть псих.

– Точно… Именно так, и вы, разумеется, не обязаны… Боже мой, все пропало. Все пропало! – он подскочил на ноги, схватился за голову, не зная куда себя деть. – Да, да, я псих, я знаю, я прекрасно знаю, как это выглядит со стороны! Но ведь я вам поверил! А вы!

– Только не ревите! – рявкнул подскочивший следом Сергей. – Не вздумайте реветь! Вы просто пытаетесь меня разжалобить.

– Я не реву, мне что-то в глаз попало, – Кондратий действительно потер глаза: пальцы стали чуть влажными. Сергей нахмурился и процедил:

– Я не поведусь на ваши истерики. Я слишком суров.

Он был, наверное, впрямь суров – закален годами преступной жизни, приучен к безжалостной расправе над теми, кто стоит на пути. Кондратий понимал. Кондратий не должен был с самого начала. Жаль, что спохватился только теперь.

– Знаю, и я… Я пойду.

– Уходите. Ну же, давайте, уходите, идите домой, выбросите из головы эти глупости! Идите!

Еще одно безмолвное мгновение прошло в непримиримой борьбе взглядов и внутренней борьбе Кондратия с зарождающейся истерикой. Истерика была ему, наверное, простительна на общем фоне: все эти новости, план, на который вовсе не решишься ни за что в жизни. Сюрреалистичный, как живопись Дали, день, зародившаяся было под вечер подлинная надежда и вдруг… 

– Вы жестоки. Вами движет холодный расчет и ничего больше, – кинул он напоследок, желая хотя бы из личной мести задеть человека, который, в общем-то, не был ни в чем виноват и полное право имел не помогать ему – особенно учитывая мутность обстоятельств, Рылеевым изложенных, и практическую неосуществимость всего дела. – Прощайте.

Несколько шагов до двери дались тяжело. И на душе было тоже гадко. Теперь оставалось только нажать на позолоченную ручку. О, как больно было расставаться с единственной ниточкой, с малейшим и самым невероятным шансом! Кондратий закрыл глаза и почти толкнул дверь в гостиничный коридор, когда из-за спины прилетело уже даже не раздраженное, но как будто необъяснимо взволнованное:

– Встретимся завтра под аркой на Дворцовой в половине шестого вечера. И клянусь, если вы спросите что-нибудь еще, я запущу в вас ведром.


	6. Глава шестая, которая доказывает важность правильной расстановки приоритетов

Мишель с большой долей подозрения разглядывал объемистый сверток в его руках все то время, пока он сбегал вниз по лестнице, но ничего не сказал. 

– Ужинаю не дома, буду поздно, – коротко предупредил Кондратий, перепрыгивая последнюю ступеньку. – Если мне будут звонить, ты понятия не имеешь, где я. И Паше, будь другом, тоже ничего не говори.

– Ох и темнишь ты в последнее время, – покачал головой Мишель. – Как скажешь. Но отбиваться от него будешь сам. 

«Если все удастся, – подумал Кондратий нервно, – отбиваться мне придется разве что от объятий. Если же нет, то и не до того будет». 

Он бросил последний взгляд в ростовое зеркало на стене: не зря ведь все-таки примета гласила, что это нужно обязательно сделать до выхода из дома? Перед всяким важным делом суеверность любого человека закономерным образом возрастает, ничего удивительного в этом нет.

Вот так. Внешний вид в порядке, нужные вещи с собой. Можно было идти. Кондратий успел отдернуть пальцы от дверной ручки, как раз когда прямо над ухом раздалась до содрагания знакомая трель – и кого это только принесла нелегкая так не вовремя? Быстро взглянув на Мишеля, он рванул в сторону и спрятался за выступом стены, вдающимся в помещение между гостиной и прихожей.

– Добрый день, Михаил, а я не к вам, я к вашему другу, – елейно пропел от двери последний человек, которого Кондратий хотел бы сейчас видеть. Проклятье. Чего ему опять?

– К Павлу? Боюсь, вы пришли рановато, его нет дома, – так же вежливо протянул Мишель.

– Нет-нет, не к Павлу. К другому вашему другу, – радостно заверил Романов – судя по тону, искренне восхищенный крайне удачным, по его собственному мнению, оборотом речи. 

– Кондратия тоже нет.

– Неужели? Его автомобиль здесь.

– Он взял такси, – с ходу нашелся Мишель. Кондратий мысленно зааплодировал. В последнее время с везением в его жизни были явные перебои, но с друзьями ему когда-то несказанным образом повезло. Правда, Романов был об этом несколько иного мнения и, судя по звуку шаркнувших о паркет деревянных ножек, нагло уселся на стул в прихожей. 

– Ничего, я подожду.

Кондратий бросил взгляд на входную дверь. Чисто теоретически, он мог бы попробовать прокрасться туда незамеченным. Время-то не ждет, уже почти пять, а учитывая сложности вечернего трафика… Романов, вроде бы, изучал собственные ботинки. Мишель перекрывал ему вид на дверь. Кондратий глубоко вздохнул и стал на цыпочках пробираться к двери, не наделав по дороге лишнего шума, но, к огромному его огорчению, сохранить секретность удалось только до середины прихожей: потом Николаю Павловичу приспичило полюбоваться своим отражением в зеркале, и вся конспирация провалилась на месте. Ох, не быть ему успешным гангстером, не быть. 

– Так вот же он! – обрадованно воскликнул Романов, поднимаясь со стула.

– Ах, видите ли, забыл некоторые вещи, – попытался оправдаться Кондратий, для убедительности демонстрируя сверток. – Пришлось вернуться... с черного хода. Простите, очень спешу, позвоните мне, а лучше заходите, когда вам удобно.

Но Романов так сразу сдаваться намерен не был. Он резво схватил убегающего Кондратия за локоть и почти приказным тоном сообщил:

– Будьте добры задержаться, я отниму у вас всего минуту, может быть, две. Ваши дела никуда не убегут.

– Разве что только минуту, – буркнул Кондратий, пытаясь вырвать локоть из цепких пальцев. – Точнее, секунду.

Взглядом он нашел Мишеля, бессловесно умоляя о помощи, но Мишель лишь развел руками. 

– Значит, так, – продолжил тем временем Романов. – Мне ценен ваш деловой подход, вам наверняка интересна сфера моих исследований, близкая к вашей. Вы умны и красивы, я успешен и обладаю прочной репутацией в нужных кругах. Вы поможете мне осуществить мечту всей моей жизни, я почту за честь устроить ваше будущее и избавить от необходимости портить зрение в пыльных архивах.

Пока Мишель непонимающе переводил взгляд с него на Романова и обратно, а Кондратий пытался понять, что все это вообще может значить, Николай Павлович свободной рукой пошарил во внутреннем кармане пиджака и извлек красную бархатную коробочку. Крышка поднялась; из коробочки сверкнул, ослепляя, огромный квадратный бриллиант. 

– Это вы на что намекаете? – уточнил Кондратий, не желая мириться с самой очевидной мыслью.

– Совершенно ясно, на что это я намекаю. – Романов, кажется, начинал злиться. – Я предпочитаю действовать решительно и однозначно. Однажды я скупил все билеты в вагон первого класса, чтобы хоть в пути насладиться спокойным одиночеством. Ну, не тяните, отвечайте сейчас же.

– Послушайте, я не могу связать свою жизнь с человеком, которого едва знаю! Мы с вами совершенно не знакомы. Приходите к нам завтра, поужинаем, поговорим, к чему такая спешка? – Кондратий и хотел бы разрядить обстановку, но сам понимал, что едва ли в этом преуспевает. И это несмотря на улыбку и шутливые интонации. – Я ведь не билет и не поезд – и не могу принадлежать вам лишь потому, что теперь вы вдруг устали от одиночества.

Он вновь попытался выдернуть правую руку из стального захвата, но безуспешно – более того, Романов, кажется, от его слов и действий просто вскипел.

– А вот это уже капризы, – резко припечатал он, вытаскивая кольцо из коробочки и надевая Кондратию на нужный палец. Бриллиант сверкал до нервного тика раздражающе, но Паша, наверное, его бы обязательно выковырял и пустил в дело. В глубине души Кондратий подозревал, что о помолвочных кольцах, даже внезапных и не то, чтобы желанных, следует отзываться более уважительно. – Вот так. Дело сделано, теперь идите, куда вам угодно. А, нет, подождите, чуть не забыл.

Романов был тоже – отвратительно высоким. Тоже, потому что вспомнился случай перед входом в «Рэдиссон» несколько ночей назад, когда на прощание ему тоже перепал поцелуй, на который он не давал, вообще-то, никакого позволения. Неужели нахальство – врожденная черта всех высоких людей? А целовался Романов донельзя прагматично. Как будто не человека целуешь, а часы. Кстати, часы: Кондратий умудрился кое-как посмотреть на циферблат на стене – стрелка там уже переползла за пять. С этими помолвками и на ограбление опоздать недолго! 

Кое-как отцепив от себя Романова, он вылетел во входную дверь, не помня даже, удосужился ли попрощаться, и не утруждая себя тем, чтобы взглянуть на молчаливо шокированного Мишеля. Если бы Кондратий умел читать мысли, до него бы, конечно, донеслось напоследок размышление о том, кого Паша прикончит первым – его самого или Романова, но Кондратий мысли читать, к сожалению или к счастью, не умел.

Такси высадило его вблизи Дворцовой площади только без двадцати шесть.

– Где вы пропадали? – первым делом спросил Сергей, бегло осматривая растрепавшиеся после короткой пробежки волосы и выползший на щеки румянец. 

– Обручался, – пожал плечами Кондратий. Сергей от неожиданности даже кашлянул. – Уже пора было выходить, а тут этот дурак вломился делать мне предложение! Ну я и обручился с ним, чтобы вас не задерживать, а что мне еще оставалось делать? Я ведь не опоздал? Да идемте же!

– Нет, не опоздали, – ровно процедил Сергей, неприязненно осмотрев огромный камень в кольце. – Более того, до закрытия двадцать минут, так что вы еще и замуж выйти успеете.

На этот раз возмущаться возмутительным шуткам возмутительного субъекта Кондратий не стал, а только потащил его под руку через всю площадь к музейному входу. 

Сверток с одеждой пришлось по просьбе смотрителей оставить в гардеробе – среди приличного вида сумок и подарочных упаковок он смотрелся несколько чужеродно, но сотрудники улыбались всем посетителям одинаково, и до содержимого никому не было дела. Сергей прихватил со стенда брошюру о выставке – то ли по профессиональной привычке, то ли для отвлечения внимания – и они неспешно проследовали в зал за основной массой ценителей и зевак. Дневной толпы в зале не наблюдалось, а охрана, измотанная стоянием по стойке смирно, следила за происходящим неохотно и отчасти даже сквозь пальцы.

– Янтарная комната, – шепнул Сергей, прежде чем ловко подвинуть Кондратия в сторонку и свернуть за угол. 

– Какая… – начал было Кондратий в ответ, но осекся, вспомнив разговор накануне. Янтарная так янтарная. Сейчас, кажется, самое время было в самом деле прекратить задавать вопросы и довериться специалисту. 

– Успешно, – отчитался Сергей по возвращении. – Сверим часы… Итак, у нас с вами еще целых пять минут на знакомство с прекрасным. Очень советую обратить внимание на великолепную ширму конца девятнадцатого века и не восстановленный камин за нею.

Под светский разговор, не привлекающий к себе постороннего внимания, они сделали круг по залу, останавливаясь у каждого второго акварельного эскиза. Эскизы вывесили здесь, чтобы занять пустое пространство стен и предложить хотя бы такую альтернативу главному экспонату, пока он был недосягаем из-за очереди.

– Иногда у меня складывается впечатление, что я уже видеть не могу картины, – честно пожаловался Кондратий. – Никакие.

– Это нормальная человеческая реакция на то, с чем приходится иметь дело двадцать четыре часа в сутки, – кивнул Сергей. – На что я и уповаю относительно нашего плана. Сложные технические решения вроде того, с которым нам предстоит иметь дело, в нормальных людях вызывают первобытный страх. 

Витиеватые формулировки, равно как и глубокомысленные паузы, ясности не особенно прибавляли. Кондратий переспросил:

– И что из этого следует?

– Из этого следует, – терпеливо прояснил Сергей, – что вместо выполнения прямых обязанностей люди склонны впадать в панику. Что нам с вами и нужно.

Людей в зале становилось все меньше и меньше. Они замкнули круг и стояли теперь сбоку от каминного портала, якобы любуясь наброском крымского побережья.

– Чудесный Айвазовский, – похвалил Сергей. – Подумайте о том, что можете никогда больше не увидеть ничего подобного вживую… До закрытия музея остается пара минут, так что есть еще возможность уйти со всеми. Или остаться. Скажите, она вам действительно нужна как воздух?

Кондратий взглянул ему в глаза и со всем безнадежным отчаянием, которое испытывал последнее время, прошептал:

– Больше! Больше, чем воздух.

Сергей вздохнул.

– Тогда идем. И, пожалуйста, слушайтесь меня, иначе нас обоих не ждет ничего хорошего.

Звонок, оповещающий о закрытии музея, застал их скрывающимися за самой близкой к уже полюбившейся ширме колонной. Сергей достал из кармана горсть монет, вложил между листами прихваченной заранее брошюры и устроил на углу огромного мраморного подножия. Тихо предупредил:

– Сейчас поймете, что за естественная реакция.

Естественная реакция последовала почти сразу после того, как они отошли и, привычно играя благовоспитанных законопослушных граждан, застыли у зеркала. Сергей поправлял бабочку, Кондратий просто уставился в отражение и не знал, куда себя деть, а вот музейный служащий, собирающий по углам мусор, прихватил и брошюру – из которой на пол немедленно посыпались рубли и копейки, поднимая шум и привлекая к себе все внимание. Короткой заминки Сергею хватило, чтобы сгрести Кондратия в охапку и утащить за ширму в каминный проем. 

– Я все понял про естественную реакцию, но не могли бы вы быть хоть немного поаккуратнее? – просипел Кондратий в ладонь, предусмотрительно зажавшую болтливый рот. Сергей смолчал, даже если хотел что-то ответить, дождался, пока зал опустеет, и уже куда осторожнее, только за руку придерживая, перетащил его под ближайшим заграждением в предусмотрительно открытую подсобку. 

– Так вот зачем вы…

– Да. За этим. Вам удобно?

Он издевался, конечно. По-настоящему издевался. В каморке было темно, но у талантливого взломщика нашелся в кармане фонарик, которым он теперь просвечивал темноту, то и дело наводя луч на прижавшегося к какой-то старой стремянке Кондратия. Точнее было бы сказать, не прижавшегося, а прижатого – собственно, как раз весом Сергея, кое-как поместившегося рядом.

– Нормально, – сдавленно ответил Рылеев, стараясь всем телом слиться со стремянкой. – Я просто не рассчитывал на столь тесное сотрудничество.

– Простите, номера класса «Люкс» были заняты. Позвольте на всякий случай вас немного подвинуть…

Под «подвинуть» подразумевалось, оказывается, ни много ни мало затолкать его самым небрежным образом в проем между стремянкой и стеной. При ближайшем рассмотрении проем оказался нишей для рабочей одежды. От одежды пахло пылью, краской и гипсом, и отчего Кондратий чихнул и угодил лбом прямиком Сергею в плечо. 

– Ведите себя потише, – пожурил его Сергей. И распластал собой по шершавой крашеной стене. Снаружи их скрывала, непонятно только, от кого, импровизированная штора из старых вещей, без фонарного луча стало темно, хоть глаз выколи, и совершенно внезапно Кондратий поймал себя на мысли, что  _ тесное сотрудничество _ вылилось скорее в плюс, чем в минус – проще говоря, что между Сергеем и стеной ему было спокойнее, чем было бы между стеной и той же стремянкой.

За стеной слышались шаги. Кто-то прошел в непосредственной близости от каморки, остановился, покрутился на месте. Затем вернулся к двери, как будто почуял неладное, распахнул ее и заглянул внутрь, но ничего подозрительного, разумеется, не увидел. После чего Кондратий услышал звук ключа, поворачивающегося в замочной скважине, и снова – удаляющиеся шаги. 

Сергей вылез из укрытия первым, щелкнул выключателем тусклой лампочки, помог выбраться Кондратию и теперь уже полноценным образом осмотрелся.

– Он нас запер, – в ужасе прошептал Рылеев, на всякий случай толкнув дверь. – Дверь заперта. Он нас закрыл!

– Ничего, так даже романтичнее, – неожиданно спокойно отреагировал Сергей. – Я думал, вы ценитель романтики. Нет?

– Да я сейчас в обморок упаду прямо здесь, – честно сознался Кондратий.

– Не упадете. Падать некуда.

Может быть, бандиты так себе представляют романтику, но на чисто субъективный взгляд Кондратия, обстановка мало чем напоминала хотя бы ужин при свечах, не говоря уж о вечере в театре или поездке за город. С потолка еще и капало время от времени, причем совсем не так, как капает печальный и задумчивый петербургский дождь. Сергей же, убедившись, что с первым приступом паники он все-таки справился и падать в обморок взаправду не собирается, взялся за работу. Из бездонных карманов миру явился обычный белый мелок. На полке у двери, оказывается, заранее была припрятана складная рулетка, с которой он принялся теперь вымерять какие-то расстояния на боковой стене. Несколько раз Сергей наклонялся вперед, чтобы зажатым в зубах мелком проставить отметки, и выглядел при этом крайне сосредоточенным. Закончив с приготовлениями, он выпрямился, выплюнул мелок, навскидку оценил получившуюся разметку и удовлетворенно хмыкнул. 

– Подайте магнит, если вас не затруднит.

– Какой магнит? – не понял Кондратий. – Где я вам его возьму?

– Справа на полке. – Сергей протянул руку навстречу, хотя в его сторону даже не посмотрел. Кондратий понятливо замолчал, пошарил по полке, нашел магнит. – Благодарю.

Манипуляции со стеной принимали все более странный оборот. Ориентируясь на меловые черточки, Сергей прижал магнит к стене и прислонился к ней ухом. Одобрительно кивнул сам себе – и стал медленно-медленно, с усилием надавливая на железную ручку, вести магнит по стене в сторону двери. Мозгом Кондратий понимал, что отвлекать его сейчас не стоило бы, но настырное любопытство в нем жаждало объяснений. И поэтому он громко зашептал Сергею на ухо:

– Это зачем?

– Снял с крючка… ключ, – так же шепотом объяснил Сергей, перебираясь магнитом на дверь подсобки. Секунду дал себе, чтобы перевести дыхание – и начал аккуратно спускать магнит к полу, пока у самого подножья двери не отнял его, и ключ не упал с тихим звоном на паркет с внешней стороны, почти сразу притянувшись к магниту через щель под дверью. – Вы же не собираетесь сидеть здесь до утра?

Надо полагать, Кондратий посмотрел на него, как на восьмое чудо света, обнаруженное целым и невредимым в подсобке главного музея страны. Сергей ничего, кроме последней мягкой колкости, не произнес, но по лицу было видно, что он польщен. И даже с поистине рыцарским благородством сам сбегал в гардероб за свертком с лохмотьями, по дороге прихватив жестяное ведро – по-видимому, забытое после дневной уборки.

– Я чувствую себя пугалом, – пожаловался Кондратий, когда штаны были натянуты поверх его куда более элегантных брюк, а пояс зафиксировал их на узковатой для безразмерной одежды фигуре подобно перетянутому бечевкой картофельному мешку. Сергей помог ему влезть в мерзкую на вид и на ощупь кофту и под конец водрузил на голову облезлую шапку с неудобным козырьком. 

– Не волнуйтесь, вы неотразимы, – буркнул он себе под нос. – А вот и наш первый выход.

Как фокусник, Сергей вновь залез во внутренний карман пиджака – как только все то, что он притащил с собой, там умещалось? – и выудил сложенный вдвое…

– Только не снова эта штуковина, – взмолился Кондратий. – Пожалуйста, давайте уже просто ее украдем. Я ненавижу ныть, но...

– Да вы что, это же наше главное оружие, – почти рассмеялся Сергей, скрепляя вместе две деревянные пластины. – Скоро. Совсем скоро, наберитесь терпения. Вот посудите сами: вы охранник, стерегущий по ночам старье, которое стоит черт знает сколько и даром вам не сдалось, что бы вы по этому поводу чувствовали? 

– Я бы взбесился.

– Именно, – кивнул Сергей. – И не только вы. Кто угодно взбесился бы. Вы можете, кстати говоря, посмотреть, только надолго не высовывайтесь.

Разумеется, Кондратий воспользовался – не мог не воспользоваться – таким щедрым предложением: ему и так пока что разрешали мало, а запрещали практически все. Так ведь еще и положение было не тем, чтобы возмущаться ущемлению прав. Тихонько он выбрался за Сергеем из подсобки. Музейный зал казался непривычно большим – с одной стороны, по сравнению с крошечной каморкой, а с другой – без обычной для него толпы народа. Царил полумрак, только лампочки светились в нем ярко-синим, создавая защитное поле вокруг короны. 

Сергей жестом показал ему оставаться ближе к безопасному укрытию, а сам перешагнул заграждение и остановился ровно напротив витрины. Замахнулся, прицелился и вдруг запустил бумеранг через весь зал – тот сделал круг ровно над короной и прилетел обратно, угодив практически в руки. 

– Думаете, это…

Договорить не вышло: Сергей развернулся и рванул назад, прихватив с собой и Кондратия тоже, затолкал его в подсобку и плотно захлопнул за ними дверь. 


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой современным проблемам находятся современные решения

А за дверью творилось следующее. На активацию навороченной высокотехнологичной системе понадобилось несколько секунд. Датчики засекли бумеранг в пределах защитного поля – сигнализация обработала запрос и включилась. Оглушительно завыла сирена. По велению главного рубильника зажегся верхний свет.

Начальник музейной охраны Александр Христофорович Бенкендорф, едва сомкнувший глаза после утомительного рабочего дня, так и подскочил с неудобного дивана в кабинете, будто вовсе и не ложился. А если честно, то на вторую ночную смену именно такое ощущение у него и складывалось. Усталость как рукой сняло: на весь музей верещал добросовестный «Идеал». Вот уж чего за все долгие годы работы Александра Христофоровича на должности не случалось ни разу, так это ограблений, и он всегда несколько снисходительно смотрел на московских коллег из Третьяковки, где то и дело задерживали неумелых воришек. А в прошлом году, вон, расслабились эти остолопы – и прошляпили Архипа Куинджи. Собственно, как раз после этого в столице взялись изобретать «Идеал», да так изобрели, что приманили на него, видать, настоящих бандитов, которые в Эрмитаж никогда раньше носа не совали.

Несмотря на крайне скептическое отношение к научно-техническому прогрессу (а в рабочих вопросах Александр Христофорович предпочитал полагаться на свои глаза и уши, а не на какой-то там «Идеал»), едва поняв, что страшный вой издает именно музейная сирена, он нахлобучил на голову форменную фуражку и выскочил из кабинета через коридор – в зал с прытью, неожиданной для человека его статуса. 

Когда Александр Христофорович оказался наконец на арене основных боевых действий, там уже собралась и выстроилась по оговоренным позициям вся дежурная охрана. Сотрудники бездействовали, беспомощно озираясь по сторонам и как бы спрашивая друг у друга: что делать. И правда, что? – если охраняемый объект, единственная причина орущей среди ночи сигнализации, был на месте. Александр Христофорович даже лично подошел вплотную к витрине, протер глаза – мало ли, сонные галлюцинации? – но корона из витрины никуда не делась. Лежала себе, как должна была лежать, на подушке, и равнодушно поблескивала огнями.

– Вольно! – скомандовал Александр Христофорович, жестом давая охране команду разойтись. Вряд ли за оглушающим гудением сигнализации хоть кто-то его расслышал, но взмах рукой прекрасно поняли все: отмерли и побрели обратно по своим углам досыпать на стульях и смотреть ночные каналы. А Александр Христофорович еще раз смерил корону строгим взглядом, будто это она затеяла побег и тем самым устроила переполох, и неторопливо отчалил к себе, приговаривая, что вечно-то от этих технических новинок одни проблемы. Раз уж Алексею Петровичу так дорог именно сей экспонат – ну распорядился бы выделить премиальные, назначил бы караул, и дело с концом.

В кабинете Александр Христофорович открыл ключом небольшой сейф, припаянный к стене, отключил сирену и облегченно выдохнул. С явным неудовольствием он нажал рычажок, приводящий всю систему в действие, и запер сейф снова. Потом сел за грубо сколоченный, но надежный стол, накрытый стеклом, и стал раздраженно стучать по нему ногтями. Затрещал телефон. 

– Алло! – рявкнул Александр Христофорович, буквально срывая трубку. – О-очень жаль, глубоко сожалею, что мы разбудили господина министра с супругой. Нет, ничего. Да. Да, на месте. Больше не повторится. Доброй ночи.

Он постукивал ногтями еще некоторое время, но так и не достиг нужного уровня спокойствия. Снял фуражку, откинулся на спинку, закрыл глаза и почти сразу же задремал, утомленный абсурдным происшествием.

Судьба в ту ночь не была благосклонна к Александру Христофоровичу. Стоило только доблестному стражу произведений искусства более-менее провалиться в сон, где перед глазами поплыли мутные образы прелестных барышень и лихих подвигов, как из блаженного царства Морфея его выдернула не затекшая шея, не судорога и даже не падение со стула – о нет, нет, гораздо хуже. Из блаженного царства Морфея Александра Христофоровича выдернул задушевный вой сирены.

Он подскочил так резко, что стул закачался и громыхнул по полу деревянной спинкой, да и стол, если бы он не был шедевром грубого столярного ремесла, вероятно, ждала бы та же участь. Александр Христофорович потер глаза и, пользуясь тем, что в кабинете никого, кроме него, не было, с чувством выругался – впрочем, это не избавило его от необходимости проделать еще раз маршрут получасовой давности. 

В зале все было, как и в первый раз. Горел свет. Растерянно хлопала глазами охрана. Надрывалась сигнализация, заставляя внутренности дрожать от громкости противного звука. И корона, эта проклятая железка, утыканная камнями, была на месте. Охватило чувство дежавю – крайне неприятное, надо сказать, а главное, неизбежно ставящее в очень глупое положение. Чувствовать себя поставленным в глупое положение Александр Христофорович не любил.

– Вольно! – проорал он снова, на этот раз замахнувшись для верности обеими руками. Охрана, в повторении приказов не нуждающаяся, испарилась еще быстрее, чем до этого. Сирена надрывалась, корона лежала на подушке, музей был совершенно точно пуст – посторонних нигде в здании не обнаружили. Вокруг, впрочем, тоже. 

«Идеал», ничего не скажешь! – яростно думал Александр Христофорович, шагая обратно в кабинет. – Тоже мне! Понапридумывают всякого, а разгребать это все кому? Правильно, мне это разгребать. А вот я сразу говорил, что руководство должно быть старой закалки… Алексею Петровичу чего, ему ничего, он дома спит! Это я здесь по ночам горным козликом вокруг его побрякушки прыгаю».

Однако поскольку Александр Христофорович был не из робкого десятка, в смысле, не из тех, кто лишь замышляет, но не делает, он по возвращении в кабинет решительно распахнул дверцу сейфа, выключил сигнализацию и, лишь на секунду замерев в раздумьях, рванул рычажок из нейтрального положения вниз. То есть – выключая систему вовсе.

«Так-то, – подумал Александр Христофорович теперь, уже ощущая, как возвращается благостное спокойствие духа. – Вот и славно. Вот теперь и поспать, пожалуй, не помешает». Теперь-то ему ничто не мешало вытянуться на диване – хоть и жестком, но куда более располагающем ко сну, чем стул – во весь рост.

Если бы Александр Христофорович знал, что до виновников случившегося переполоха на деле рукой подать, едва ли бы он смог спать спокойно, пока их не увезла бы отсюда полиция – но Александр Христофорович ни малейшего представления не имел о том, что виновники прятались в маленьком подсобном помещении того же зала. 

– Неужели обязательно было делать эту штуку настолько громкой? – спросил в пустоту Кондратий. Он сидел, заткнув уши и, сам не вполне отдавая себе в этом отчет, прижимался к своему соучастнику – потому что громкие звуки, суматоха и голоса охраны все-таки подтачивали спокойствие человека, не привыкшего работать в таких напряженных условиях. Хотя держался он молодцом, особенно для дилетанта.

– Конечно, это ведь сигнализация, – усмехнулся Сергей, ухом прикладываясь к двери. Шум и шаги за дверью вызывали инстинктивный порыв замереть и на всякий случай перестать дышать, несмотря на объективное понимание, что сейчас никому из охранников нет дела до проверки служебных помещений. – Уж не знаю, придется ли нам с вами в третий раз устраивать представление, но по тому впечатлению, которое производит начальник охраны, не думаю.

Кондратий устало покачал головой, с трудом вынуждая себя отпустить Сергеев пиджак.

– Господи. Это все просто кошмар. – Он позволил себе спрятать лицо в ладонях, но только на миг. – Простите, ради бога, что я вас втянул. Если вы сочтете нужным немедленно прекратить…

– Все это очень мило, – прервал Сергей, – и я готов прямо сейчас пустить трогательную слезу и бросить вас на произвол судьбы, но как же тогда быть с небольшим обстоятельством, а именно – с профессором Сперанским?

Имя резануло по ушам хуже, чем дома несколько дней назад: Кондратий дернулся и посмотрел на него в неподдельном ужасе, гораздо более сильном, чем тот, что был спровоцирован томительным ожиданием и волнением. Все его тело мгновенно прошиб панический озноб. Плюс вопреки сказанному – охватил еще и страх взаправду оказаться брошенным посреди ночи в музее с осуществленным лишь наполовину ограблением.

– Он ведь завтра приедет взглянуть на ваше сокровище, – продолжил Сергей, цепко перехватывая его испуганный взгляд. – А теперь давайте начистоту, Кондратий Федорович. Она тоже – подделка?

Что-то оборвалось внутри на этих его словах – Рылеев всхлипнул, не сдержав подкативших эмоций, и на одном дыхании выпалил:

– Откуда вы, как вы, про профессора, и почему _«_ тоже», я ведь даже не…

– А ну-ка без душещипательных историй на ночь глядя. – Сергей прижал палец к его губам, снисходительно улыбнулся и вкрадчиво попросил: – Просто кивните: да или нет?

Кондратий зажмурился и кивнул.

– Когда вы поняли?

– Когда вы попросили ее украсть.

Господи. Неужели все было столь очевидно еще тогда?!

– Вы первый, кто заметил, что камень, – Кондратий сглотнул комок в горле, – камень в ней и в моей броши – одинаковый… Но если вы с самого начала знали, что она и гроша ломаного не стоит! То почему?!

Сергей не ответил, по крайней мере, не ответил словами. Но наклонился к нему – медленно в этот раз. Давая, кажется, сколько угодно времени, чтобы оттолкнуть или самому увернуться. Коснулся мимолетно губами – не поцеловал даже, только обозначил – и отодвинулся, ожидая реакции. Кондратий посмотрел на него изумленно и абсолютно растерянно. Не вязались их бесконечные колкие шутки с тем, что среди прочего могла иметь место подлинная симпатия. Не вязался даже тот первый ночной поцелуй, акт абсолютной беззастенчивой наглости, с мыслью, что прожженный бандит, талантливый преступник, способный хладнокровно просчитывать наперед и идти по головам, проникся чувством к нему в той степени, чтобы подвергнуть риску собственную свободу – из-за фальшивки. 

– Поэтому? – переспросил он неверяще, не в силах даже отвести взгляд в сторону. Глаза у Сергея все еще были невозможно честные. Их ясный взгляд совершенно не вязался с криминальной профессией. И, черт бы их побрал, какие красивые у него были глаза. Как петербургское небо, как белое золото короны в темноте. – Знаете, я... такой непонятливый. А объясните еще раз?

И тогда Сергей поцеловал его снова – на этот раз безо всяких сомнений.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой цель оправдывает не только средства, но и методы ее достижения

Совершенно некстати Кондратий подумал о глянцевых журналах вроде «Идеального дома». Там с завидной регулярностью выходили статьи о том, как из шести квадратных метров сделать чуть ли не бальный зал. У него лично такие статьи не вызывали ничего, кроме недоумения: избалованный жизнью в большом доме, Кондратий плохо себе представлял комфорт в условиях тесноты постоянных ограничений. Однако последние события доказывали определенную степень правоты авторов, утверждающих, что для создания уюта необходимо в первую очередь рационально распланировать пространство – проще говоря, передислоцироваться к Сергею на колени, обняв его одной рукой за плечи. 

– Вам не кажется, что здесь стало вдруг так свободно? – он лениво потянулся, оглядывая вдруг полюбившуюся каморку. Казалось, даже с потолка перестало капать, как только нашелся отличный способ провести время с пользой. 

Сергей ухмыльнулся.

– Вы просто приспособились к ситуации. – Последовал очередной поцелуй. Вдруг он отстранился, скосил глаза на ладонь Кондратия, лежащую на своей шее, и поинтересовался полуиронично: – Простите, а я могу узнать... На чье семейное счастье я сейчас покушаюсь?

Кондратий издал поражающий своей глупостью смешок. Клюнул его в щеку и рассеянно пробормотал:

– Этого… Историка. Романа Николаева… Ой, то есть, наоборот. Николая Романова.

– Им обоим повезло, – протянул Сергей. – Тогда позвольте вас поздравить.

– А могу я тоже поинтересоваться?

– В рамках приличий и закона, будьте добры.

– М-м. А я-то думал, что закон вам не указ, – поддел Кондратий. – Помните, когда я попросил вас украсть корону, вы предложили показать мне Петербург…

Сергей самодовольно улыбнулся:

– Вы запомнили!

– Не обольщайтесь! Хотел спросить, почему же вы живете в гостинице, если вы петербуржец.

– И все-то вам расскажи, – цокнул языком Сергей, а затем покачал головой. – Надолго уезжал по работе. Как вы понимаете, для меня это сопряжено с некоторыми сложностями. Такими, например, как и поиск жилья в городе. 

Кондратий хотел было заявить, что со всеми сложностями можно разобраться, что он обязательно уговорит Пашу помочь и что работу нужно сейчас же менять – но вовремя прикусил язык. Для начала стоит разобраться с более насущными проблемами. А их сейчас было две: корона и помолвка с Романовым.

– Прочитаете мне лекцию о порядочности, когда закончим, – добавил Сергей, словно просканировав его мысли. А скорее всего – просто верно интерпретировал молчание, за что Кондратий был ему очень благодарен. – Нам пора. 

Снова пришлось примять чистые волосы убогой шапкой. Но зеркал, к счастью, не имелось, а Сергей по-прежнему смотрел на него со странной смесью нежности и веселья, и Кондратий невольно смирился со своей незавидной участью. Прихватив ведро с тряпкой и щеткой, он вылез из подсобки в зал, уже привычно подобрался к ленточке и выглянул. Витрина не светилась. Охраны не было.

– Вот видите. Все в порядке, – подбодрил возникший за спиной Сергей. – Все потеряли интерес к вашей короне, как только перестала орать сирена.

Легким бегом он преодолел расстояние до витрины, так же бесшумно поднялся по лестнице и практически без колебаний снял корону вместе с подушкой с ее подставки – разве что на миг позволив себе задержать взгляд на погасших лампочках. Кондратий с ведром уже ждал, разумеется, у самых ступеней, потому как позволить себе пропустить столь важный момент просто не мог. Но за действом наблюдал молча, лишь слегка приоткрыв рот. Догадывался, что вид у него весьма нелепый, но поделать с этим все равно уже давно ничего было нельзя.

– Ваш друг настоящий мастер! – искренне признался Сергей, укладывая на дно ведра подушку, а сверху – корону, обернутую половой тряпкой. – Я сам с первого взгляда не распознал бы новодел. 

– Я передам, – улыбнулся Кондратий, чувствуя, как часть напряжения невольно сходит на нет. Стало как будто чуть легче дышать. Или это потому, что они выбрались в большое помещение из тесной каморки? Сергей закончил упаковывать корону и предусмотрительно потянул его обратно, в ту часть зала, где скрыться в случае необходимости не составляло труда.

– Сейчас спрячьтесь в камине. Когда начнется уборка... – Он проверил наручные часы. – То есть, через десять минут… пробирайтесь в кабинет начальника охраны. Дверь в соседней стене. 

– А сам начальник?!

– Поверьте, как только обнаружится пропажа короны, он будет где угодно, только не там.

Посмеяться в этот раз вышло как никогда легко, а подставить щеку под поцелуй на удачу – по-особенному приятно. 

Уборка в самом деле началась ровно через десять минут, но эти десять минут, проведенные в каминном портале, Кондратий провел в необъяснимом страхе быть обнаруженным и арестованным – хотя охрана, и так утомленная ночными происшествиями, и не думала объявляться в зале. 

Из коридора послышались голоса. Зажегся свет. В зал разномастной толпой потек штат уборщиц и ремонтников – словом, еще одной группы людей, которой по большей части дела нет до объектов, с коими приходится работать. Потратив еще минуту на то, чтобы убедить себя в полной безопасности последующих действий, Кондратий все-таки аккуратно выскользнул из-за деревянной ширмы и принялся с максимальным правдоподобием, на которое был способен, тереть пол, крепко держа ведро. 

К его персоне никто не проявил никакого интереса: сотрудники предпочитали или перекидываться сплетнями с другими, или не отвлекаться от работы. Но все же легкое громыхание ведра казалось оглушительным, а бриллиант на пальце неприятно светил в глаз. Он непременно вызвал бы подозрения, заметь его хоть кто-нибудь. Но на бриллиант никто не смотрел. И того, как он сам отползал с ведром к другой стене, тоже не заметили. Зато заметили – судя по высоте голоса, это была одна из уборщиц – опустевшую витрину.

Итак, крик, который поднялся в зале, был страшен, хотя и не так страшен, как недавняя сирена. И вызывал у Кондратия, в свою очередь, куда больше радостных эмоций. Продолжая увлеченно оттирать от невидимой грязи плинтус, краем глаза он углядел, как распахнулась нужная ему дверь, и на шум прибежал заспанный мужчина в форме – а вот и начальник охраны пожаловал, видимо. Какой же все-таки Сергей умный! И почему только подался в преступники? Наскучила всякая законная деятельность, бунтарская душа запросила приключений? А может, у него тяжелая жизненная ситуация? Тяжелая жизненная ситуация у человека, заселившегося в «Рэдиссон» на неопределенный срок. Ох, ну и темное дело. Отговорить его нужно, в общем, пока ничего действительно ценного не украл. 

Именно за этими мыслями – постановив, что непременно этим займется, как только их дело будет доведено до конца и отпраздновано – Кондратий подкрался к самой двери. В довершение к уже поднявшемуся шуму и суматохе завопила сирена, неясно кем снова приведенная в действие... хотя и на этот счет догадки имелись. Сирена породила панику совершенно катастрофических масштабов: уборщицы побросали щетки и тряпки и теперь только причитали, вздыхали и верещали. Ремонтники просто суетились, размахивая рабочими инструментами, а сбежавшаяся на шум охрана и вовсе носилась кругами по залу, не совершая ровным счетом никаких полезных действий. В этой обстановке совсем просто оказалось подняться, открыть дверь и незаметно исчезнуть с общего праздника. 

В коридорчике, разделяющем зал и несколько кабинетов, Кондратий наконец смог перевести дух и отчасти осознать произошедшее. Получилось! Надо же, у них получилось! Осталась ведь сущая мелочь – выбраться незамеченными. Но теперь, когда ощущение триумфа все усиливалось, а страх уменьшался и грозил вовсе сойти на нет, казалось, что и этой проблеме без малейшего его участия уже нашли гениальное решение.

Дверей из коридора было, если не считать двери обратно в зал, целых две. И на одной из них, по счастью, значилось: «Начальник охраны А. Х. Бенкендорф». Кондратий даже завис ненадолго над его инициалами – но все же предпочел не тратить время на выяснение того, как звали отца бедного начальника охраны, и нажал на ручку. Но зайти в кабинет самостоятельно уже не вышло: его практически втащили, с ходу впечатали спиной в дверь и на всякий случай поцеловали – надо полагать, во избежание возможных недопониманий и неловкостей. Потому что когда вдохнуть и сфокусироваться все же удалось, Кондратий увидел прямо перед собой Сергея, кторого что-то неуловимо изменило. Вероятно, тот факт, что поверх пиджака он накинул чью-то форму, а на голову нацепил фуражку. 

– Вы это где взяли? – спросил Кондратий, отдышавшись. Потрогал край козырька.

– Здесь нашел, – просто объяснился Сергей. – На всякий случай. Как вам в шкуре гангстера?

– Есть определенные плюсы.

Определенные плюсы совершенно точно были. Например, тот, что Сергей выводил его через черный ход, помогая спуститься по темной крутой лестнице, и что ему удивительным образом к лицу была фуражка начальника охраны, которую он как истинные грабители прихватили в качестве трофейного приза. 

– Поверить не могу, – все-таки выговорил Кондратий, когда ведро с короной было аккуратно погружено в припаркованный позади музея автомобиль. – Мы это сделали. Представляете? Мы ее украли!

– Представляю, – сдержанно кивнул Сергей, с улыбкой глядя на его торопливые попытки вылезти из тряпья и остаться в своей нормальной одежде. – Меня тоже удручает груз моего таланта. 

– От скромности вы не умрете.

– Не умру. 

Кондратий наконец выпутался из второго рукава и, скатав ненужную одежду в непонятный комок, тоже затолкал в машину рядом с ведром. Сергей открыл ему дверь, а сам сел с водительской стороны. 

– Мы с вами будто поменялись ролями. – Кондратий расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья. В голове было пусто, а на душе невероятно хорошо. Холодная ночь совсем не ощущалась таковой, да и ветер, словно проявляя сочувствие к его радости, не беспокоил. – Теперь я задумал ограбление, а вы везете меня домой.

Сергей рассмеялся – кажется, впервые он рассмеялся при Кондратии вслух, и глупо было бы утверждать, что это не произвело должного впечатления. Раненая рука уже давно не беспокоила его, и он неспешно вел автомобиль по практически пустому городу. 

– Скажите, – сказал он вдруг в установившейся тишине, – а вам так уж обязательно ехать именно домой?

Кондратий перевел взгляд с дороги на Сергея: форму охранника он скинул еще где-то в музее или около, а вот фуражку так и не снял, и из-под нее теперь забавно торчали черные завитки. Да, в сочетании с костюмом это выглядело довольно смешно, но вызывало при этом необъяснимый приступ самых теплых чувств. А помимо них – понимание, что нет, совершенно необязательно ему сейчас ехать домой. Даже если Паша уже спалил половину округи своим праведным гневом. И даже если Мишель надумал себе черт знает чего и наутро присоединится к идее устроить ему допрос с пристрастием. 

Ну полагается ведь за успешно провернутое преступление хоть какая-то награда?! 

Вдалеке замаячила знакомая площадь и огоньки гостиницы.

– Нет, – вздохнул Кондратий с наигранным снисхождением, – необязательно.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой тайное становится явным

Совершенно бестактные гости, при всей их вопиющей бестактности, хотя и имели обыкновение отрывать хозяев дома от завтрака, все-таки почти никогда не позволяли себе явиться совсем уж возмутительно рано. За исключением некоторых случаев. Этого, например, случая, в котором Пашу оторвали не от завтрака, а буквально от умывания – и ему пришлось как есть, в халате на пижаму и голодным, спускаться к тому, кто так яро желал его видеть.

А яро желали его видеть, оказывается, репортеры столичных «Ведомостей». И Юшневский, у которого почему-то было очень грустное лицо – наверное, бедолагу тоже выдернули на работу без завтрака. Почему-то Паше стало очень его жаль. 

– Павел Иванович, – сказал Юшневский почти скорбно, – мне больно сообщать вам о случившемся. Я сполна осознаю свою личную ответственность за произошедшее. И понимаю, что никакая страховка не компенсирует горе утраты. Прошу вас, если есть хоть что-то, чем музей или я лично можем помочь – стоит вам только сообщить, и мы сделаем все возможное.

«Да, – подумал Паша. – Давайте поужинаем сегодня часов в семь?»

Странно было таким образом узнавать о том, что твое произведение искусства украли. Странно вообще было осознавать, что его украли – вот уж не думал Паша, что однажды настанет день, когда это кому-нибудь понадобится. Кто-то бы, возможно, разозлился, иной творец был бы польщен, любой коллекционер – повергнут в ужас случившимся, но единственной эмоцией, которую Паша сейчас испытывал, было злорадство. 

– Кощунство в такой момент думать о деньгах, – он махнул рукой на газетчиков, очень нехотя позволил сфотографировать себя для репортажа и еще менее охотно согласился дать небольшое интервью. Неохотно, правда, вовсе не потому, что был убит горем и скорбел по утраченной реликвии – напротив, слишком утомительным делом считал показательные страдания. Но Мишель шепнул на ухо:

– Паша, имей совесть. Хотя бы для приличия, – и добавил уже вслух, повернувшись к Юшневскому: – Алексей Петрович, можете быть, зайдете на кофе, подождете, пока Павел освободится? Ему сейчас не помешает поддержка человека вроде вас, знающего цену искусству.

То ли из вежливости, то ли потому, что в самом деле хотел поддержать всеми возможными средствами, – но Юшневский согласился. И Паша стал показательно страдать с удвоенной силой – не разочаровывать же человека, бескорыстно предлагающего помощь в трудную минуту!

Мишель поил Юшневского свежим кофе, угощал глазуньей, мягким хлебом с семечками и фруктовым салатом на десерт, поддерживал разговор о страшной утрате и отсутствии совести у преступников, гоняющихся лишь за наживой. Мыслями, правда, он был при этом далеко: во-первых, благодарил бессовестных преступников, гоняющихся лишь за наживой. Во-вторых, всерьез задавался вопросом о том, куда пропал Кондратий, обещавший вернуться «поздно», но не явившийся даже к утру.

И все же Мишель именно _задавался вопросом_. То есть любопытствовал, а не изводил себя тревожными переживаниями. Потому что интуиция подсказывала: все в порядке. Все у него хорошо, даже лучше, чем у вас с Пашей – а у них с Пашей был настоящий праздник, ознаменовавший продолжение свободной жизни и творческого пути. 

В своих размышлениях Мишель был даже не близок к истине, а попросту прав. Ему это было, разумеется, невдомек, а тем временем утро самого счастливого из троих началось – или, точнее, должно было начаться, потому что как он еще крепко спал – в центре города, в мягкой постели просторного номера гостиницы «Рэдиссон». Там же оно началось и для Сергея Трубецкого, которому жизнь в последнее время нещадно преподносила сюрпризы один за другим.

После умывания события прошлой ночи несколько прояснились в голове и даже выстроились в единую цепочку. Вообще реальность происходящего доказывали только два обстоятельства – корона, преспокойно лежащая на письменном столе среди прочих предметов, и Кондраша. Кондраша, да. Непредсказуемое и совершенно очаровательное в своей непредсказуемости существо, ради которого он – законопослушный гражданин и просто порядочный человек – провернул ограбление. И пусть в конечном итоге они не присвоили ничью собственность и даже ничего, кроме общественного порядка, формально не нарушили, сам факт произошедшего заставлял хвататься за голову. Впрочем, если ради того, чтобы все-таки оказаться с этим ненормальным наедине, нужно было украсть миллион долларов, то он, пожалуй, был готов на такой обмен.

К счастью, у Сергея имелось срочное дело, на которое можно было отвлечься. Не удержавшись от того, чтобы напоследок поцеловать выглядывающее из-под одеяла плечико, он накинул пиджак, еще раз взглянул с порога на сбившуюся постель и спящего Кондратия, спустился в холл. 

В холле, за одним из столиков гостиничного бара, у него была назначена встреча. И когда Сергей спустился, его уже ждали, причем ожидавший господин, хотя внешне оставался спокоен, вторичными признаками – собранностью позы, неестественной прямотой осанки, поджатыми губами – с головой выдавал свое волнение. 

– Сергей Петрович!

– Здравствуйте, Николай Павлович, – не в пример спокойнее отозвался Сергей, усаживаясь напротив. 

– Сергей Петрович, – глаза Романова суетливо заблестели, стоило ему настроиться на волну предстоящего разговора, – умоляю, скажите, что еще не поздно. Скажите мне, что она еще в России, и вы сможете ее для меня достать.

Не без толики самодовольства Сергей размышлял о том, какой удачный представился случай, чтобы расставить все точки над и. Удовлетворить империалистические замашки одного полусбрендившего историка продажей поддельного сокровища с одной стороны и мягко намекнуть, что планы на будущее придется пересмотреть, – с другой. Романов-Романов… Даже если и был он каким-то образом связан, что весьма и весьма сомнительно, с оборвавшимся царским родом, пора было наконец понять, что нельзя получить все и сразу.

– У меня есть все основания полагать, что она в России, – Сергей ненадолго замолчал. – Но я должен понимать, надежный ли вы человек. Есть пара условий, но крайне строгих, как вы понимаете…

– Я сделаю все, что вы скажете! – с готовностью заверил Романов. Сергей кивнул:

– Что ж. Первое и главное: ваше обладание короной Российской Империи должно оставаться в секрете. Для других она сгинула на черном рынке, была переплавлена, вывезена за океан, что угодно! Вы должны молчать. Вы не будете иметь права выставлять ее, не сможете показать даже близким друзьям, даже у себя дома вынуждены будете хранить под замком. 

– Я понимаю, – сказал Романов очень серьезно. – Это все неважно. Она нужна мне. Она моя по праву, и я все сделаю, чтоб это было так.

– Хорошо. Тогда скажите, пожалуйста, кем вы приходитесь Павлу Ивановичу?

– Никем, никем! – замотал головой Романов. – Лично ему совершенно никем. Но я помолвлен с его близким другом…

– Никаких контактов с бывшими хозяевами шедевра. Вы подвергаете опасности себя и их. Отныне вы чужие люди, в жизни друг друга не знавшие и не имеющие между собой ничего общего.

Романов на этих словах как будто засомневался, даже потянулся к нетронутому скотчу. О, так значит, необъяснимое очарование Кондрашиного упрямства и легкой невменяемости на всех магнетически действуют? Значит, придется немного надавить.

– Вижу, сомневаетесь, – спокойно заметил Сергей. – Что ж. Желаю счастья. 

– Нет, – неожиданно ледяным тоном отрезал Романов. – Я согласен на ваши условия. Скажите, сколько.

И Сергей без зазрения совести назвал сумму, соответствующую размеру страховки, помноженному на два. Впрочем, убежденность Романова в собственной принадлежности к императорскому роду и желание перед зеркалом в спальне, заперевшись на ключ, мерить царственное украшение, были столь велики, что при необходимости он отдал бы, наверное, и в три, и в четыре раза больше.

Первое, что сделал Кондратий по пробуждении, – позвонил домой. Трубку снял крайне веселый Мишель, что позволило расслабленно выдохнуть и спокойно объяснить, где он и почему. Про «почему», конечно, очень завуалированно, но Мишель намек понял. Только поверить пообещал не раньше, чем услышит рассказ во всех подробностях.

– Не говори Паше, где я, ладно? – зевнул Кондратий под конец.

– Паше до тебя нет никакого дела, – многозначительно хмыкнул Мишель. – Он убивается по своему детищу в компании музейного директора, так что можешь при случае сказать спасибо Алексею Петровичу.

Но и это был разговор совсем не телефонный, так что Кондратий наскоро попрощался, мысленно сделав себе пометку выяснить, причем тут Юшневский.

С Мишелем он разговаривал, не вылезая из кровати. И вылезать вообще совершенно не хотелось – хотелось заказать завтрак в номер и чтобы Сережа вернулся оттуда, куда он решил пропасть с утра пораньше. Кондратий потянулся, нехотя сбрасывая одеяло, свесил одну ногу, свесил вторую, чудовищным усилием воли поднял себя в вертикальное положение. Эта комната, в прошлый раз воспринятая им через призму страха, тревоги и волнения, сегодня казалась самым уютным местом на свете.

«Странно это все, – подумал Кондратий. – Вот уж не думал, что всерьез свяжусь с преступником». Свою одежду он обнаружил аккуратно сложенной стопочкой на краю стола: это было весьма приятно. Здесь же лежала корона, сейчас не вызывающая ничего, кроме улыбки, и его несостоявшееся помолвочное кольцо, которое при случае стоит, конечно, вернуть Романову. Иначе выходило совсем уж некрасиво. Правда, рядом с кольцом и короной уже одевшийся и почти проснувшийся Кондратий нашел и еще некоторые вещи: увеличительные стекла, пузырьки реагентов, индикаторы, мерные стаканчики и крошечные щипцы. А также пакетики с цветным рассыпчатым материалом, подозрительно напоминающим краску. И они вызвали куда больше вопросов, потому как при всей широте взглядов Кондратий затруднялся представить себе вора-домушника, в свободное время увлекающегося химией.

Сергей встретил его внизу, в холле. Усадил за стол, поинтересовался, как спалось и не хочет ли Кондратий выпить шампанского – так сказать, в честь успешного завершения дела. Причем в большей степени подкупало то, что делал он все это, не сводя с него откровенно влюбленного взгляда – и, наверное, вынуждал тем самым схожим образом смотреть на себя в ответ. 

– Представляете, мы ведь с вами совершили, возможно, ограбление века, – разулыбался Кондратий, когда официант, наполнив два бокала, воткнул бутылку шампанского в ведерко со льдом, развернулся и ушел. – Все газеты только об этом и пишут. С ума сойти. А ведь у меня это первое ограбление.

– У меня тоже, – вздохнул Сергей.

– То есть как – первое?

– Ну вот так. Первое.

Вот и сошлись карты. Вот и нашлось объяснение химической лаборатории. И отлегло, честно говоря, от сердца, потому что новое знание очень многое упрощало. И осложняло при этом – но временно.

– То есть вы не грабитель, – скорее подтвердил, чем спросил Кондратий. – А кто? И что вы делали тогда у нас дома?

Сергей отставил бокал и протянул руку через стол, чтобы поймать его пальцы. Погладил каждый – улыбнулся отсутствию кольца – и прояснил:

– Частный детектив, специализирующийся на искусстве. В частности, на выявлении подделок. – Кондратию показалось, что его лицо с плохо читаемым выражением Сергея очень порадовало, и именно поэтому он сначала усмехнулся, а потом продолжил в более веселом тоне: – После того, как ваш друг продал _Сезанна_ за полмиллиона, мне поступил заказ на проверку его работ. Я собрал образцы красок и уже собирался уходить. А тут – вы… В пижаме и с пистолетом.

Действительно. В пижаме и с пистолетом. Угрожающее он, должно быть, производил впечатление. Кондратий хотел как раз пошутить об этом, но не успел: стол вдруг накрыла чья-то тень, и, переведя взгляд с Сергея на проход между столиками, он совершенно неожиданно для себя увидел Пашу. Вот только Паша не на него смотрел.

«Мишель!» – подумал Кондратий обиженно. 

– Ну здравствуйте, _«высокий, стройный, довольно симпатичный»._ Павел, будем знакомы, – медленно изрек Паша, придвигая к столу третий стул. Официант тут же поднес третий бокал, как будто как раз выжидал подходящего случая. Кондратий почувствовал себя в страшно неловком положении и на Пашу осмеливался поглядывать разве что украдкой: он был в черных брюках и жилете, что символизировало, должно быть, траур по бесследно пропавшей короне.

– Сергей. Наслышан о вас не меньше, чем вы обо мне, – откликнулся Сергей, пожимая протянутую руку. – И был бы рад, если бы в качестве благодарности вы смотрели на меня несколько дружелюбнее.

Паша подозрительно нахмурился:

– Какой еще благодарности?

– Наверху, в номере, – Сергей указал пальцем в потолок, – у меня лежит одна вещь стоимостью в миллион долларов. И более того, я решил её дальнейшую судьбу самым благоприятным образом.

Ледяное звенящее напряжение лопнуло: Паша просветлел, Кондратий облегченно выдохнул. Выпили все вместе. Сергей разлил еще шампанского по опустевшим бокалам и вдруг очень серьезно сказал:

– Смотрите, как любопытно получается. Вы зарабатываете подделками, а я – тем, что ищу подделки. Кому-то из нас придется уйти в отставку, но вот кому?

– Кинем монетку? – оскалился Паша.

– А я уже кинул, – влез Кондратий прежде, чем пикировка приняла катастрофический оборот. – И знаешь, Паша, прости, но ты проиграл. 

Судя по недовольной Пашиной физиономии, несмотря на украденную корону, несмотря на разорванную помолвку с Романовым и случайную помощь в Пашиной личной жизни, Кондратия все-таки ждал _очень серьезный разговор._ Но ему было удивительным образом не до того – потому что сейчас, сидя за столом, где не хватало разве что Мишеля, он переглядывался с Сережей и ни о чем не жалел.

...Петербургская осень наконец решила, что хватит с них теплых приятных дней, и включила первые заморозки. Это значило, в общем, только то, что одеваться теперь придется в два раза теплее, а под пальто повязывать шерстяной шарф. Впрочем, по мнению Паши, осенняя погода не оправдывала того количества вещей, которое Кондратий счел необходимым затолкать в чемодан – хотя бы потому, что половиной были свитера, а второй половиной книги. Ну, то есть практического смысла в таком разнообразии гардероба он, если честно, видел мало.

– Лучше бы ботинки вторые взял. Или плащ, – занудно протянул Пестель, помогая погрузить чемодан в машину.

– Ну Паша, – заныл на это Кондратий, – мы едем на две недели, ну зачем мне двое осенних ботинок?

– Франция – цивилизованная страна, – примирительно хмыкнул Сергей. – Там _можно_ купить ботинки. Если вдруг.

Кондратий обрадованно прижался к своему заступнику – в спорах с Пашей, так уж сложилось, приходилось вообще всегда принимать сторону друг друга, иначе шансов против Паши не было вообще никаких. А так силы более-менее уравновешивались. Дополнительным положительным фактором было то, что за высоким Сергеем меньше чувствовался ветер, а когда на него опять накатывал приступ заботливости, он очень мило грел Кондрашины руки и иногда даже делился перчатками. 

– Отправляйтесь уже, что ли, – подозрительно безразлично поторопил Мишель, украдкой поглядывая на часы. – Еще опоздаете на самолет…

– Так достаточно времени, – улыбнулся Сергей, явно не улавливая намека, что им бы неплохо исчезнуть как можно скорее. – Не опоздаем. Да?

– Да, – поддакнул Кондратий, задирая подбородок, чтобы выглянуть из-за плеча – на Мишеля. – А почему, собственно…

Собственно, тут внезапно и прояснилось, почему: во двор чуть ли не на полной скорости въехал белоснежный лимузин, кое-где забрызганный традиционной петербургской грязью. А из лимузина выпрыгнул усатый сеньор в таком же белом плаще.

– О боже! – не удержался Кондратий.

– Кто это? – пока еще не строго, но уже достаточно твердо поинтересовался Сергей.

Сеньор помялся немного в ожидании, не обращая никакого внимания ни на кого, кроме Мишеля. Мишель вдруг оттаял и почти завопил:

– Амиго Агиль! Сколько лет, сколько зим! Ван Гог?

Сеньор отмер – сначала усами, потом всем организмом – и бросился обнимать Мишеля, как старого знакомого, приговаривая при этом «амиго Мигель» и «ван Гог, эль гран ван Гог» в разных пропорциях. 

– Родственник, – наконец выдавил из себя Кондратий, когда дуэт, сопровождаемый Пашиным подозрительным взглядом, удалился в сторону парадной двери. – Двоюродный брат Мишеля. Он из Аргентины.

Сергей мягко отстранил его за плечи, покачал головой и подытожил:

– У тебя талант, знаешь? Только начал врать, а уже так профессионально. 

Правда, больше ничего он спрашивать не стал и предполагать тоже – посмотрел, конечно, осуждающе напоследок, но этим все и закончилось. А потом забылось. Потому что впереди была дорога в аэропорт и отпуск во Франции. А дома, в Петербурге, был Мишель, который дай бог продаст своего ван Гога до их возвращения, и Паша, зарекшийся когда-либо снова подделывать знаменитые украшения. Был где-то в Петербурге и Николай Романов, одинокий, но по-странному счастливый в своем одиночестве – с короной на голове. Директор Государственного Эрмитажа Юшневский, втайне благодарный отказавшей системе «Идеал», и начальник музейной охраны Бенкендорф, всерьез подумывающий сменить род деятельности. А еще в Петербурге был дом, мимо которого они то и дело _совершенно случайно_ проходили, гуляя пешком по городу. И было простое, но красивое кольцо, сделанное одним талантливым ювелиром по просьбе одного хорошего человека, однажды выручившего его в очень сложной жизненной ситуации – но об этом Кондратию, пожалуй, раньше времени знать не следовало.


End file.
